


Fighting Spirit

by hyumagashi



Category: Creed II, Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apollo dies because angst....., Crying, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Ivan cries a lot because he is so sad and so tired but Viktor is his reason to live :), Ivan didn’t do anything, Loads of it, M/M, Slow Burn, So relax, a lot of it, and I mean a lot of it, completely non canon, cuz we love to see it, just think of this as if Sylvester Stallone wrote this as an edgy gay guy, yes i’m gay but ADRIAN AND ROCKY.... 💕💕
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: Viktor and Ivan move to Philadelphia in hopes that they can start a new and possibly better life. Yet, everyday felt like a battle for Ivan Drago. As the day Apollo died is still a day that seemed to haunt him.Viktor meets Adonis in the same gym Rocky, Apollo, and Ivan meet. And the two of them train together regularly, growing a bond and a relationship that eventually goes deeper than boxing.While Ivan’s life before their move to America is reflected. Taking a look at the things he’s lost, the struggle Ivan and Viktor had to endure, and Viktor and Ivan’s relationship.
Relationships: Adonis Creed/Viktor Drago, Adrian Balboa/Rocky Balboa, Ivan Drago/Ludmilla Vobet Drago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to experiment with what Rocky would be like if Ivan, Apollo, and Rocky actually knew each other personally and were really good friends. Then I wanted to see how much harder it would have affected Ivan. Because for some reason I really enjoy making him cry.
> 
> It’s completetly Non-Canon. None of the things in this fic actually happened. I’m kinda just having a “okay but what if this happened” moment. So in a way it’s original? While keeping some of the things that happened in Rocky in the fic so uh yea. Spoilers. Kinda. I promise I’ll try to make things make sense as we go along.
> 
> Viktor/Adonis is a really cute dynamic to me anyway. We’re including it in this fic because I wanna be happy too. Though I feel kinda bad about it. Because Bianca :< And cheating plots are kinda dumb, and I didn’t wanna include her as a “best friend”’or “sister” because :/ so it was best not to include her at all.
> 
> Updates will probably be slow because I need to finish 2 fics. And make oneshots for the people who requested them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so nothing makes sense yet. Because it’s not canon but I promise things will start making sense

His breath could be seen floating away in the cold and crisp air surrounding Viktor. It was cold, though it wasn’t anything the Russian wasn’t used to. As him and his father had lived there for quite sometime. It had only been a year since Ivan and Viktor had decided to move back to the US. There was nothing left for them in Russia, maybe nothing except a harder life.

Things were never easy in Russia. At least not after Ivan and Ludmilla’s divorce. That on top of the death of his friend, worsened his mental health. He’ll never forget the words that came out of her mouth in a heat-of-the-moment situation where Ivan decided all he felt like doing was lying in bed. No energy to even play with his son.

The reminder that he could have saved Apollo from his wife, was more than enough of a reason to get a divorce. Moving back to Russia as soon as Ludmilla confirmed she wanted nothing to do with their child.

It was strange, Ivan could understand her not wanting to deal with him. But Viktor didn’t do anything, maybe the both of them were waiting on that day for awhile. As neither of them were happy, even before Apollo’s death.

Viktor sighs, staring at the door that lead him into the gym. He could only hope that his father was okay. Ivan was never in a state of mind to go out and get a job to support himself and Viktor. And so Viktor had to do that on his own.

Viktor then began to box, because it made him feel good. He could never really understand what, but something hurt. Maybe it was just seeing his dad practically dead all these years. Occasionally, him and his dad would spar. And that was usually on a good day.

Viktor knows the cause of his father’s pain. Supposedly, Balboa, Creed, and Drago were at a party celebrating Balboa’s win again. And it was great for awhile, before some guy tried to pick a fight with Creed. Drago had to break up the fight, and not too long after he had stopped it, Creed was stabbed. So there Ivan was, staring at Apollo desperately trying to stay alive. He could recite every detail. Hand on his bleeding abdomen, the blood running from out of his mouth. Balboa trying to get somebody to help them, yet _nobody_ would help. Apollo’s last words, everything. His friend died in his arms, and it messed with him. In more ways than he could explain, he couldn’t even eat for awhile.

That’s what Balboa told him at least, Viktor only wished that he could do something. But it happened before he was even a concept. Viktor grunts, dropping his weights on the ground. Everything that happened was so out of his control, and it was starting to take it’s toll.

The sudden change in temperature was enough to let Viktor know someone was there to join him. Instinctively, he turned to see who it was.

Was this Adonis Creed? Viktor had only learned a little bit about him since he had moved back to America, Philadelphia specifically. He boxed here too, and was probably one of the best ones to do it competitively. He’d heard a lot about him from Balboa, but had never actually got the chance to interact with the smaller boxer in person.

Though, he wasn’t going to. There wasn’t much for Viktor to say to Adonis, there wasn’t much for him to say to anybody. He wasn’t exactly the most interesting person, he was just an amateur boxer that’d do anything for his father.

And so he continued to beat on the punching bag, he couldn’t recognize what he was feeling at the moment. Viktor wasn’t sad, he wasn’t angry. Though, he was tired. A lot was on the young boxer’s mind, even though life was better now.

Life was better now here, compared to what life was like in Russia. His father could finally rest, and Viktor smiled softly at the idea of it. Though, their lives were only just beginning to get easier. At least Ivan was trying, Ivan was trying to get a job, and put food on the table. He wanted to, for his son. Even though Viktor constantly insisted that he was fine.

He couldn’t find the source of his frustration, things were fine. Eventually, Viktor gave up. Sighing, as he let his fists rest on the bag. Placing his forehead on the bag as well. Maybe doing this professionally wasn’t such a bad idea. His father used to do it anyway. And even did it to bring food to the table, even if that wasn’t exactly legal. Ivan was desparate.

”Rough day?”

Still shadow punching, Adonis figured he should start a conversation with the only person in this gym with him at the moment. That was kind of his trademark anyway.

”No.”

His english had gotten a little better since he had moved to America. Though, he still didn’t enjoy all that much when Americans tried to have a conversation with him. He spoke in broken English, but at least he knew english.

Adonis only stopped for a brief moment to look at the person he was talking to, he thought the voice had sounded familiar, even if he’s never personally met this guy before.

Ivan’s kid. Balboa has told him about him, supposedly he’s almost as good if not better than his father was before he quit. Only difference is, Viktor doesn’t do it for profit. Boxing is just an easier way for the Russian to vent. Sometimes the younger male would train with Balboa, because sometimes he visited that gym just to see if people still showed up. On occasion, people that weren’t Creed or Drago would show up. Which was great, Rocky loved it when people used that Gym.

Adonis didn’t quite catch Viktor’s attempt to stop a conversation from taking place. And even if he did catch it, he still wanted to know more about him. Especially due to how quiet he is.

”You Ivan’s kid?,” Viktor turned his head at the mention of his father, he didn’t think people still remembered who he was. Hell, he didn’t know people even knew who _he_ was. “Rocky’s told me ‘bout you.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Viktor that the younger Creed had some kind of relation with Balboa. He was Philadelphia’s best boxer at the moment. And besides, Rocky knew his father personally.

”Da?” Still surprised that Balboa found him worth mentioning. “What he says about me?” And why would he tell him?

”That you’re aight at boxin’, just don’t take it seriously apparently.” It was confusing as to why he never considered doing it for a living. Clearly, he was good at it. But maybe he was like Robert, maybe he had his heart set on something else.

”I don’t know what you mean? I take it seriously.” Momentarily, he wasn’t sure what he meant. Viktor took it seriously, just never actually competed for anything.

”Sure, but you don’t compete.”

That’s what he meant? Viktor couldn’t help but awkwardly nod in embarrassment. His English still wasn’t the best, and it was why he often avoided conversation with anyone who wasn’t Junior Balboa.

”Why’s that?” Asked Adonis, Viktor just shrugs. Removing his gloves and dropping them behind him.

”Not good enough.”

Viktor replies without really thinking about it, making the shorter male suck his teeth in disagreement.

”Now I _know_ that’s some bullshit, man. Your pops used to box, didn’t he?”

He did, and Viktor was sure that he enjoyed it for the time being. But who knew that doing what he loved would also lead him to years of pain. 33 years? Viktor didn’t know.

”Yes. But father was better, and had more experience. I only started doing this at 15.”

Viktor responds, he takes a shaky breath. Giving himself sometime to rest.

”Yeah? What does that mean? I started at 15 too.”

It sounded like Viktor was trying to say anything other than “I’m just not interested.” Even then, it wouldn’t have made sense. But maybe in this case, the apple did fall far from the tree.

”That don’t mean nothin’.”

Maybe it was because he had heard so much about Ivan’s training process, that he felt as though he wasn’t good. Or good enough.

Viktor nods again at Adonis’ persistence. He wasn’t sure what to tell him without telling him too much.

”I just like to box, that’s it. Nothing competitive.”

Adonis nods. Maybe he had his reason as to why he decided to turn to this sport, he wasn’t going to judge. Everyone was just different.

”So you never been in the ring?”

Viktor nods as a reply to his question, scratching his beard in the process.

”No. Not against someone.”

His answers were short and simple, which was fine. But there’s _got_ to be more to this guy. 

“Start with me, then. I’ll make it fun, trust me.”

Viktor momentarily froze at the smaller man’s offer, considering the fact that he’s considered the best in this state. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad the first time around.

”Okay.”

Viktor agrees, though there’s no readable emotion on his face. He’s kinda skeptical, and a bit nervous about the offer too. Though you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at him. A trait that his father and himself share. Or at least used to, at this point.

They shake hands in agreement, though Viktor wonders whenever it is that Adonis wants to spar. He can’t at the moment, he’d lose track of time. And probably be late for work, though it wasn’t like Adonis felt like doing it right then and there.

Almost as soon the boxers made their arrangements, Balboa decides to pay the gym a visit. He doesn’t swing by as often as he’d like to, but he comes as often as he can. Rocky decides to grin at the boxers, delighted that the two of them finally got a chance to meet each other in person.

”Gettin’ to know each other?”

Rocky questions, displaying a toothy grin. It wasn’t a surprise that Balboa would be here, the only thing that was surprising the timing. Right when Viktor was about to head to work.

”Guess so.”   
  


Adonis shrugs, slipping his jacket back on.

”You know Viktor, right?” They really didn’t know each other for that long, all they could guess was that their fathers were friends at one point. “He boxes, like his dad. I dunno he only does it as a hobby, y’know?”

Viktor returns with a slow nod, people have said that to him so many times that it’s starting irritating. It was always irritating, but it seemed to happen more frequently in America than it did in Russia.

“His dad was good, his dad was real good,” He recalls as he places a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Is he uncomfortable? No? He wasn’t sure, the mention of his dad’s former career made him feel uneasy though. “I dunno why he ever stopped.. it wasn’t the same without ‘im.”

Viktor drew in a breath as soon as that was mentioned, he knew why he stopped. And he was sure Balboa did too. Maybe he talks..a bit too much?

Adonis quickly picked up on how uncomfortable Rocky had just made things for Viktor. He couldn’t blame him for it, it’s not easy for any of them.

Viktor awkwardly chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. He should probably get going now that things were beginning to get uncomfortable.

”I have to go. I will come back tomorrow.”

Viktor states, he bids his farewell to Creed and Balboa, before walking out of the door.

As he exits the gym, he lets out a really heavy sigh. That gym got real uncomfortable real fast. He could never understand why he couldn’t stand it when people asked why his father stopped boxing. And it wasn’t even because he wished he could say his father was a great fighter, he just wished he was okay.

Not doing it anymore was a way to make sure that he’d be alright, because he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not after Apollo’s death. Not only that, but he had to raise Viktor on his own. Through all nights where he went without food, or even a place to stay. They had each other, and each time someone says they don’t understand why Ivan just..stopped. He has to stop himself from getting defensive.

He unlocks the door to their apartment, it wasn’t much. But it was enough for the two of them. Viktor takes a shower, soon after he needs to get ready for his job.

Viktor works two jobs, one very early in the morning, and one later into the evening. Sometimes later. Ivan doesn’t have a job yet. And even if he did, Viktor would still need to work those two jobs to make sure that they could pay rent.

Viktor puts on his uniform, and starts to approach the door. But before he does, he wants to make sure his father’s okay.

He opens the door to his room, seeing his father sleeping peacefully. Viktor couldn’t help but sigh in relief. His father being okay was all that really even mattered to him anymore. He really hoped that things could look up from here.

He closes the door to Ivan’s door, making his way to work. It really didn’t look like much, but Viktor could tell he was going to be a work for awhile.

Because nobody else wanted to do it, Viktor’s job is to take and remove boxes from trucks that would make their way to the back of a grocery store that wasn’t that far from Viktor’s apartment.

The only challenging part was doing this while it was cold, other than that Viktor was fine doing this. He didn’t _like_ it. But he had to do what he needed to do.

Viktor is there for a couple hours. Lifting boxes from various different trucks, putting them in the store. Occasionally if anything needed to be shipped out, Viktor put them where they needed to be. And sometimes, the manager let him take some stuff home with him. As it was pretty clear he needed it.

Viktor didn’t finish until after midnight, the store had closed an hour ago. So it was just Viktor and the manager. The manager nods, giving him a payment that wasn’t exactly his paycheck. But, he wanted to help him out. He worked hard, so why not give a little back to him.

Viktor sighs as he’s walking back home, trying to loosen out any muscles that may have been causing him a bit of pain. Wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to at this point. Work was just work.

He arrives back at their apartment, Viktor removes his coat. Before checking to see if his father had woken up.

Ivan was awake, drinking a glass of water by his bed. He was just beginning to wake up, so he didn’t even notice Viktor until Viktor made an attempt to grab his attention.

”Father,” The sudden call for his name startled Ivan a little bit. He sat up on his bed, finally making eye contact with his son. “You are okay?”

Ivan flashes a small, but very genuine smile at his younger counterpart. What time was it? Viktor appeared to be tired.

”Yes, I’m okay.”

Ivan insists, nodding as well. He was still tired, clearly depressed. But he could function.

”I see you’re back from work.”

Ivan states, getting out of bed.

”Da,” Viktor softly smiles “I come home late. More trucks came then expected.” Viktor informs. Only making Ivan nod, he should probably get some rest. He had to work with Balboa junior very early in the morning.

”I see. Get some rest, you will need it for the morning.”

Viktor nods, he could feel the fatigue weighing down on him anyway.

”Yes, father.”

He nods, moving his hands to his pocket.

”Goodnight. Rest well, Viktor.”

”Goodnight, father.”

Viktor sighs, closing the door to his father’s door. Maybe he’ll go back to sleep, or even go out for a walk.

Whatever it was he wanted to do, Viktor was going to be. He was tired, and decided to rest. Besides, the Russian had work not even a couple hours later. So he lies in bed, closing his eyes until his body allowed him to sleep.

———————————

_“I’m real nervous ‘bout it, y’know?” Rocky had been going on and on for what felt like hours. Even though it was understandable, this was going to bed the biggest match of his life. Apollo would have just suggested to stay calm, he’s got it. “But I’m also pumped, y’know?”_

_”I hear ya’, Rocky.”_

_Replies Apollo, even though he wasn’t listening to half of his rant. He could understand his excitement. Just wasn’t sure if he felt like listening to him talk about the match, or Adrian. Not today at least._

_”Yo. if I win, what do you wanna do?” Asks the Italian. Honestly, Apollo wasn’t sure. Wasn’t his win, wasn’t his place to say what they were gonna do._

_”I dunno,” Could he even focus on the sandbag at this point. Apollo stops, turning to face Rocky. “It’s your win, what do you wanna do?”_

_It took the slow-witted Italian sometime to think about what it was he wanted to do. What was it.._

_”A party,” The boxer says, brightly. “We’ll have a party. Bring your friends, maybe some family. Youse gonna have good time, trust me.”_

_That didn’t sound like such a bad idea, the dark skinned brawler thought to himself. He nods, deciding to put his gloves away. As Apollo was approaching Rocky again, someone else had begin to enter the gym. Someone that neither of them had seen before._

_He was a big guy, he practically towered over the two of them. The guy wasn’t usually here alone, but it was only in this instance that he did.  
_

_Could he be the guy Rocky’s fighting? Probably not, but Rocky could tell he took boxing seriously as well. Being as outgoing as he is, Rocky decides to approach the taller boxer._

_Apollo elects to stay silent, but it couldn’t hurt to see what it was they were gonna talk about._

_”That’s the guy you’re fightin’, Stallion?”_

_The taller boxer turned at the sound of Apollo’s question, but elects not to reply. He couldn’t be the person they’re looking for. The Russian doesn’t have a match for a while._

_”Nah, someone else.” Rocky replies, quickly turning his head back to the taller figure._

_”Who are you? Never seen you ‘round here before,” Did the Russian somehow walk into the wrong gym? This was the place, right? “My name’s wrong, nice to meet ya’. What’s your name? You got a name?”_

_The Russian could tell that this boxer really liked to talk. And it made him nervous, considering he couldn’t understand english all that well._

_”Pretty sure the man’s got a name, Rock.”_

_The Russian wasn’t so sure what to do, should he try to form a sentence in coherent english? He wasn’t sure if it would work. Each time he tried, it just sounded strange and out of place._

_“Ivan,” Full name? Should he use his full name? “Ivan Drago.”_

_Judging by his strong Russian accent, it was safe to guess that English wasn’t Ivan’s first language. Though, Rocky was guessing that it was just okay for someone not from this country._

_”Nice, that’s a nice name. You need a tour of the place? I can give youse a tour. It’s a nice place, y’know.”_

_Ivan nods, not really knowing how to properly agree with somebody in English._

_”See, that’s my friend over there,” Rocky begins to motion over to Apollo. “His name’s Apollo. He’s a good friend, you’ll like him.”_

_Apollo only began to sigh, maybe Rocky doesn't realize how extroverted he is?_

_”Wanna be friends? You look like you box, I like to box, Apollo does too.”_

_Rocky being friendly only appeared to overwhelm Ivan. He had only arrived in America a couple months ago, and barely knows english. So the last thing he expect is for a heavyweight champion to start talking his ear off. And he can only be thankful that Adrian wasn’t mentioned._

_”Think you’re scarin’ him, Rock.” Apollo joked, though it didn’t seem too far off. He did seem kind of nervous, it could be seen through his stoic expression._

_”Not scared. English is no good.”_

_Apollo chuckles, maybe as an attempt to make the boxer feel more welcome._

_”I know, Pal. Just jokin’ around.”_

_Ivan begins to nod, slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t pick up on the joke at first._

_”Your English ain’t good? That’s alright, bud. I can’t teach youse as we go along. Here, lemme give you a tour of the place.”  
_

_Rocky pats his new, taller friend on his back. Beginning to show him around the gym. And Apollo only begins to shake his head. There was really no getting through to that man. Clearly he didn't understand social cues. But maybe that’s what made him so damn likable._   
  


_His charm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, baby Balboa works with Viktor. I think that very unlikely friendship can be made into something really interesting 👀 I can’t wait to develop their friendship


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so confused about when and how to use Rocky’s “youse” PLEASE do not make fun of me. 😔

_’6:12 AM’_

Viktor was wide awake, sitting in the moving truck right next to Robert. Who was almost threatening to fall asleep while driving the truck. It was almost uncanny how coincidental it was that the son of Rocky Balboa would be sitting right next to him in a moving truck at six in the morning. Maybe Rocky had the intention introducing them at one point anyway.

”We’re only 22 minutes away from the place, could you _please_ drive the rest of the way.”

Robert pleads as he yawns, Viktor’s not sure if he can do it. After all, he’d hate to get arrested now of all times.

”No. I have no license in America.”

Which only made Robert groan, it seemed as though the truck was going to crash if Viktor didn’t take over soon.

”But you can drive, right?”

He could, there were a few times in Russia where Ivan elected to teach Viktor how to drive in case he ever needed to know how.

”Yes.” Viktor nods, content with the memories he had with him and his father in that old beat up truck together.

”Just drive. It’s only 22 minutes, doubt anyone is awake.”

Robert suggests, pulling over. At this point, Viktor didn’t care all that much. He had a point, it _was_ only 22 minutes. And most of everyone in that neighborhood was asleep.

They switched sides. With Viktor sitting in the drivers seat, and Robert sitting in the passengers seat. Viktor starts the truck, continuing the drive to the location.

As Viktor finishes the rest of the ride, Robert seemed to be falling asleep. Which made Viktor slightly afraid, he didn’t like his own thoughts. Robert talking to him about whatever pissed him off seemed to be one of the only ways Viktor knew how to filter out his thoughts.

”How are you always up so early and don’t wanna go back to sleep?”

Robert asks, floating between the realms of being awake and being asleep. He was really tired, yet felt the urge to talk to Viktor for some reason.

”Used to it,” Viktor replies as he stops the truck upon the traffic light turning red. “Was almost always awake as a baby.”

Which was true, often times Viktor couldn’t sleep because of how cold it was. His father did his best to keep him warm, which worked for a few moments.

”So you never gotta sleep?”

Robert asks, eyes still closed. Listening to the sound of the window wipers wiping away any fog that blocked Viktor’s line of vision.

”I sleep, just cold.”

Viktor tries to say “I go to sleep, it was just always cold. So it was hard.” In broken English.

Robert nods, leaning back into the seat.

”Must be hard, sorry.”

Robert responds, before falling asleep. Viktor nods, but doesn’t reply. Not sure how to respond his sympathetic statement.

’ _17 minutes remaining.’_

And soon, Viktor was alone with his thoughts. Today didn’t seem like such a bad day. It was cloudy and gray, but that was just Philadelphia during the winter.

He tried thinking about other things, even going as far as to turn on the radio. Anything to keep the boxer distracted. He just didn’t want to think about his father, or Russia, or even worse, his mother.

Viktor silently huffs, he wonders if his mother even thinks about him. Most likely not, she hasn’t said anything to him at all. It was sad to think about, how his entire life was a struggle because his mother didn’t care enough to help him.

It was fine, this was fine. She never cared anyway. She didn’t care then, why would she care now? Where was she when Viktor and Ivan were out in the freezing cold? It was just them, never her. They didn’t need her, they never did.

Enough, Viktor. Enough.. He had finally arrived at the location anyway. Maybe it was good to have these thoughts? Alone?

While Robert stays asleep, Viktor gets out of the truck to see if who were moving were up yet. He knocks on the door, stands there for a minute. There was no answer.

Viktor nods, and heads back to the truck. He meets Balboa Junior, still asleep. Viktor sighs, sitting back down. He leaned back into his seat, deciding not to turn the heat on. He decided to check his cell phone, wasn’t anybody up at this time though. When his father and Balboa were both proven to be asleep, Viktor put his phone away. Turning on the heat as he could here Robert shivering next to him.

6AM quickly transitioned to 7AM, and 7AM quickly transitioned to 8AM. And Viktor had just sat there the entire time, looking out the window while Robert was still sleeping next to him.

Eventually, the people who were moving had seen the bug truck outside of their house, and signaled to the two of them that they could get started.

”Wake.”

Viktor says as he taps Robert’s shoulder. The boy quickly rises, still half asleep.

”I’m up, I’m up.”

Robert groans. Barely awake, he fixes his coat up. Before exiting the truck as well. The two of them took a brief moment to see how much needed to be moved to their truck.

Moving the boxes from the house to their truck wasn’t that hard. Maybe not for Viktor, as he lifted heavy things a lot in his free time.

Robert did alright too, just needed Viktor’s help to lift the really heavy things. Took about an hour and a half for the duo to take all the boxes, and move them to the truck. Robert got back in the truck, while Viktor tightly packed everything together to make sure nothing fell while they moved.

Their costumers told them that they’ll send them the address. With 42 minutes being the amount of time they were going to be on the road.

”You have to drive.”

Viktor reminded, making Robert switch seats. Which only made Robert groan, he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to get a license. Not soon, Viktor didn’t have a car. Yet drove decently for someone without one.

Robert had began to fasten his seatbelt, and started the vehicle. The ride to the location wasn’t all that thrilling. It consisted of Viktor sitting quietly in the seat, and Robert keeping his eyes on the road.

Though, the scenery around the two was serene. And Robert could get behind why those folks wanted to move down here.

”Pretty nice place, wish I had found it sooner.”

This was probably one of the things he was going to miss before his move. Other than that, he really had no reason to stay in Philadelphia.

”Why you say “sooner”?” Asks Viktor, still looking out the window. Appearing to be ignoring Robert.

”Oh, uh. I’m moving, with my girlfriend. She and I found a nice place somewhere in Vancouver,” Robert nods, gripping tighter on the handle. “I dunno if we could be considered that anymore..” He mutters under his breath.

Viktor lifts and eyebrow, but he nods in the process.

”Balboa knows?”

Robert suppresses a huff, instead taking a deep breath. Before returning.

”Wasn’t gonna tell ‘im. I don’t think he cares that much.”

Robert shrugs, though it hurt to say. That’s what it felt like for years. He felt like he never really lived up to be what his father expected him to be? He could just..never get into boxing. Did he feel bad for it? A little bit.

“Why you say he doesn’t care?”

Viktor found it kinda strange. Considering how emotional that Italian was.

“I dunno, I just..,” he was never really Rocky’s “son”, was he? “We’re different? That’s the only way I can explain it.”

Viktor tilts his head, and kinda appears to be deep in thought about Robert’s reply.

“That’s not unusual?”

Viktor responds, getting an annoyed groan from Robert.

“Comin’ from the guy that’s just like his pops,” Robert remarked bitterly “Least you never felt..” 

On second thought, maybe he didn’t wanna talk about Tommy right now. Tommy fucking Gunn.

“Has never what?” Robert only shook his head, sighing angrily as he began to park the truck.

“Nothin’. We’re here.”

Sourly, Robert began to park the truck outside the new house, giving the people who were moving some space to park.

The rest of the time they were working consisted of Robert bitterly picking up boxes and passing them to Viktor. If he had done that himself, he probably would have broken something. It didn’t take too long, considering the fact that all they wanted to do was put their boxes in their living room. So they got that done pretty quickly as well.

As soon as they were paid, the two of them said their goodbyes, before Robert drove them home the rest of the way.

Again, it was quiet. With Viktor electing not to say anything, because he was afraid it might anger Robert. Though, it looked like he had calmed down a considerable amount. He looked over to Viktor, who appeared to be thinking deeply about _something_.

“You look like you wanna say somethin’,” At the sound of Robert’s voice, Viktor looked over to see what it was Robert wanted. “What is it?”

“So you and Balboa do not talk?”

Viktor couldn’t help but wonder if their relationship wasn’t that great. Judging by his tone while he was talking about him, it must not have been.

“Well..,” Robert sighs, moving his hands to the bottom of the steering wheel. “Not unless he says somethin’. I don’t...I don’t got anythin’ to say to ‘im. Guess I’m not Rocky Balboa the second.”

Robert mumbles, he moistens his bottom lip. Silently cursing at himself for making this ride so depressing.

“Here I am runnin’ my mouth, I’m sorry.”

He got it from his father, except he was more aware of it than his father was. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

“No mind.”

Viktor responds.

The ride back was for the most part silent. Viktor doesn’t talk all that much. And Robert wasn’t really sure what to say.

Robert parks the truck, hopping out of the truck. With Viktor getting out as well.

“Consider gettin’ a license, I can’t always drive.”

Robert remarks, only half joking.

“I will try.”

Viktor responds, shaking the smaller male’s hand. The two of them part ways, with Robert going to prepare things for his move, and Viktor heading straight for the gym. Not even bothering to change out of his uniform. Besides, wasn’t like he needed to go home and change. He had some clothes in the locker room.

Viktor’s ears were really cold by the time he had arrived at the gym. He had warmed his hands up, placing them on his ears. It didn’t really take all that much for Adonis to find Viktor. After all, he and a couple others were the only people who actually used the gym. So anytime someone came in, the people already in the gym would see who it was.

“Back from work?”

Donny asks, still busy with the sandbag. Viktor nods, rolling up his sleeves. 

“Yes.” The Russian replies as he makes his way into the locker room. He changes into more fitting clothing, which really didn’t consist of much but a simple black tank top and some shorts. The taller boxer slips some gloves on, before making his way to the gym to spar with Adonis.

“Said your name was Viktor, right?”

Donny asks while putting on his mouthpiece. Viktor nods, putting his in as well. Soon both boxers removed their shirts, as it was easier to maneuver without it as opposed to having it on.

“Just don’t kill me, a’ight?”

Though the joke was poorly timed, it managed to make Viktor softly chuckle.

“You are too expecting of me, Creed.”

They bump gloves, indicating that they were ready. And though Viktor never took boxing seriously, he moved around, threw punchings, and evaded punches almost as if he was a professional. He’d argue and say that it’s nothing serious, but almost everyone else disagreed with him. And Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to have Ivan sit here and watch him spar.

Viktor was good, but Adonis was quick. Sometimes the taller boxer almost fell over because of how quick he was. Might have been a height advantage, either way. His speed with a minor setback.

The two of them sparred before their bodies gave in and decided that enough was enough. Viktor was the first to step out of the ring, before Adonis decided to follow him as well. Adonis sighs, sitting next to Viktor. 

“And what did you say? That you weren’t good enough?”

Viktor awkwardly chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, I don’t think so.. I don’t have the speed.”

Adonis chuckles, nudging him on the shoulder.

“You’ve got the speed, man. Try to use it a little better,” Adonis recommends as he leans his back up against the wall. 

“Not sayin’ it’s not good. But there’s always room for improvement.”

Viktor nods, downing his water. It was almost time for Viktor to go to work. But before he did, Adonis had a question about his background.

“So have you actually  _ fought  _ anybody in the ring?”

“Yes. A few times, it was nothing serious. I just did it because I like it.”

Viktor explains, leaving out the fact that he was  _ very  _ good at boxing for it only being a hobby.

Donny nods, standing up from against the wall.

“Consider doin’ something with it,” Donny recommends, heading for the door. As he was finished with training for the day. “Seriously.”

The shorter boxer exited the gym, leaving the Russian in the gym alone in his thoughts. Viktor sighs, perhaps he shouldn’t stay here too long. In fact, he needed to go right that second, his job needed him.

Viktor walks home from the gym, his hands in his pocket to keep warm. He couldn’t help but wonder if Adonis ever once blamed the death of his father on Ivan. Ivan seems to be the only person Viktor knows that blames his death on himself.

But it wasn’t, and that’s what Viktor couldn’t get behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna make Rocky/Apollo Rocky/Adrian Viktor/Adonis oneshots now. Also this was written late at night and wasn’t proofread so if there’s a spelling error in there i’m sorry.
> 
> It’s a short chapter, but I hope it’s enough for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks to write this chapter and that’s kinda embarrassing.

_It had only been a couple months since Ivan was relocated to this area, and he’s already having a better time than he ever could have expected. He didn’t expect Apollo and Rocky to take him under their wing the way that they did, but supposedly it was better than having to spend 10 hours a day training in Russia._

_Ivan had snuck out, again. He had waited until his wife had left the hotel, before heading to this gym just because Apollo and Rocky wanted him to train here. Training made Ivan feel good, but it was also better in a sense to train with people who saw him as a man, not a machine._

_It was strange to Rocky how every time he wanted Ivan to come down to this place, it had to be in secret. He had always questioned it, but never actually brought it up. Was now a good time to?_

_“Yo, Ivan.” Ivan turns his head to the shorter boxer at the mention of his name. He let his hand rest on the punching bag, waiting for Rocky to tell him what he wanted to. “Why you always gotta like, come here in secret? What’s the deal with that?”_

_Ivan couldn’t help but lift his eyebrow, he knew what he was talking about. He remembered the first time he had came to this place, reminding Rocky and Apollo that he really shouldn’t stay here for very long. He ended up doing so anyway, as they both insisted that he stayed. And so he did._

_“Why talk about it now?” Ivan asks, both forearms on the sandbag. He had no problem with it. Well, not much of one. He never liked talking about his training in Russia, or his supervisors… “I can’t be here.”_

_At least be here and have them know about it._

_“Why?”_

_Asks Apollo, who was sitting on the floor doing nothing but watch the conversation unfold in front of him. He had never actually questioned it, not until rocky brought it up at least._

_“They will call me ‘traitor’,” Ivan explains as he begins to remove his boxing gloves. Beginning to remove the brace from his hands. “I do not think they like Americans” Which was strange, considering that they were in America. But that was only because they wanted to prove Ivan’s strength to the world._

_“Trainin’ with us don’t make you a traitor, Van.” Rocky explains as he pats Ivan on the back as that was..all he could reach without straining his arm. “Maybe in the ring, but we’re friends outside the ring, aren’t we?”_

_“Yes.” Ivan seems to agree without thinking about it too much, in fact Rocky and Apollo had been his only friends. At least when his supervisors weren’t around. “This is the problem, they do not want us to be ‘comrades’.”_

_Ivan explained, which seemed to sting Rocky just a little bit._

_“How come? What’d we do?”_

_Rocky questions, getting nothing more than a shrug from Ivan. They didn’t do anything but be kind to Ivan. In a way, Ivan didn’t understand it either. These were moments that just made Ivan wished he was useful for something more than boxing, maybe if did something else he wouldn’t have to sneak out each time he wanted to see someone who actually cared about him. Reality was tough to face for the Russian, yet he kept moving forward. As that’s what he was trained to do._

_“You have match tomorrow,” Ivan states as he hands his pair of gloves to Rocky. “Train.”_

‘5:55 AM’

Viktor’s alarm clock went off, which was strange. He didn’t have to work this morning, and he could have sworn he turned turned off the clock the night before. Maybe he was real tired the night before, and had just forgotten to turn it off.

Viktor hits the stop button, might as well just start to wake up now. The Russian sits up, beginning to sit at the edge of his bed. He begins to _try_ to keep himself awake. His entire body was sore, perhaps he had overworked himself again.. he needed to stop doing this soon. Or he was going to end up in the hospital one of these days.

Despite already knowing that he was asleep, Viktor decides to check on Ivan. Who had seemed to be doing better these days. Viktor slowly opens the door to his room, turning on the dimmest light in his room. And sure enough, there he was. Sleeping peacefully, more peacefully than he’s ever slept in years. Viktor nods, turning off the light and closing the door to his father’s room.

6:01 is the time that was displayed on Viktor’s phone. He decides to step outside for a moment, it was cold. Proven colder considering the fact that Viktor was wearing a tank top and shorts. Almost as soon as he puts his cell phone in pocket, it started to ring. Who was that calling him at 6 in the morning?

He takes his phone out of his pocket, only lifting a brow when he finds out that it was only Rocky who was calling. Still confused, he answers the phone.

“Balboa?”

Viktor coughs, it was more like a forced cough. For whatever reason, Viktor felt the sudden urge to cough in the sudden change in temperature.

_‘Yo, Vik. Listen, you work with my son, don’t you?”_

Viktor nods, slipping one hand in his pocket.

“Yes. Do you need to speak with him?”

Viktor questions, looking at the cars passing in front of him.

_‘Yeah, I do. I just dunno where he lives, y’know? Well.. I forgot where he lives. You’ve been to his place before, right?’_

_Rocky questions, receiving an “mhm” from Viktor._

_“_ Da, he’s fed Father before. Do you remember?”

Rocky at least remembers that. How could he forget? Ivan passed out that day, and the only other person who could help was Robert and himself.

‘ _Yeah, yeah. I just need to...refresh my memory y’know?”_

Viktor nods, walking back inside. Sure, he was used to it. But why be cold?

“Do you just need somebody to come with you?”

Viktor could feel Balboa’s pause over the phone, perhaps the Italian did know where Robert lived. And just didn’t want to go alone.

 _‘Yeah,‘_ followed by a pause, the Italian ran out of things to say. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to say ‘I’m afraid my son doesn’t want to see me. If that’s the case, could you be there?’ So instead, he just says nothing. ’ _Yeah_.’

“Twelve, okay?”

Viktor suggests, as it was still too early and Robert probably was still asleep. 

_‘Alright.’_

Rocky agrees, before hanging up. Viktor puts his phone back in his pocket. Instead of going back to his room, he seated himself at the table. Putting his head down as he listened to the sound of cars driving past the apartment. About an hour later, Ivan had walked out of the room. He hadn’t looked much better than he had a month ago, but his looks were slowly improving. It was nothing but an inconvenience to Ivan, as all he wanted was a job. And didn’t understand why it required him to look what the Americans called “professional”.

“Good morning, Father.”

Viktor had greeted in Russian. Ivan nods as he begins to take a seat next to his son.

“Good morning.”

Ivan sits down, patting his son on his back. He must have been so tired, he could almost tell he wasn’t getting enough rest. “Did you eat?”

Viktor shakes his head in return, he was still feeling pretty full from last night’s meal. The meal he had eaten with Adonis the previous night.

“Not yet, I will eat later.”

Viktor insists. Which only makes Ivan nod, the food that he had brought him was more filling than expected. 

“Okay,” Ivan responds as he starts for the door. “I’m going to try to find a job.” 

Ivan states as he puts on his jacket. He gives Viktor’s head a small tap, before opening the door.

“Good luck, Father.”

Viktor says, in english this time. Getting a small smile back from his father.

“Thank you.”

The door closes, and Viktor is left alone in what you’d call a dining room. He begins to sigh, maybe he should put on warmer clothes. He was going to meet up with Balboa in a little bit anyway.

———————————

‘12:25 PM’

Viktor waited for Balboa the gym, he’d train if his body wasn’t so sore. Yet he still found it in him to move around in his constant muscle aches. Viktor decides to call Rocky, incase the retired boxer still wasn’t sure where to find him. And after a couple seconds, Rocky picks up the phone.

_‘Yo, where’d you say youse were again?’_

Rocky questions.

“The gym.”

Viktor informs, standing up to walk closer to the door to look out for the Italian.

_‘Okay, be there in a second.’_

Rocky responds, hanging up.

Viktor puts his phone back in his pocket, sighing as he sat back down and did whatever he could to ease his tense muscles. Adonis would have been here by now, wouldn’t he? He has a couple matches coming up, doesn’t he?

Viktor has seen some of Adonis’ matches, to Viktor at least, what he could do was impressive. Going against people who were a lot taller, and faster than him seemed to be the reason why the boxer was deemed ‘The best’.

Perhaps he’s doing this to continue his father’s legacy, from what he’s heard from Balboa, Apollo was a great fighter. Came close to even beating Rocky at one point, but Rocky managed to stand up before him in the end.

He’s sure that Donny misses his father, even if he’s never met him. Maybe that’s just why he does what he does, to honor Creed.

In the midst of the Russian’s thoughts, Balboa walked into the gym almost as soon as he hung up the phone. Viktor stands up, approaching the shorter Italian.

“Sorry for bringin’ you out here.”

Rocky apologizes, putting his fedora on. Viktor shakes his head in reply to his apology.

“It’s okay,” Viktor responds as he eases out the muscles in his neck. “I understand.”

Rocky smiles, patting the taller Russian on his back while walking out of the gym. Cold air introduces itself to the boxers once more as they walk to Robert’s small apartment. It’s not far from the gym, but it’s not exactly a short walk.

Soon, they had arrived at Robert’s apartment. Or at least the general area of the apartment. Balboa kept walking, while Viktor stayed put. As he figured it’d be a good moment for the two of them to fix what’s broken. Before Balboa could make to the steps, Viktor stopped him. Giving him a sheet of paper that read ‘324’

“Youse ain’t comin’ with me?”

Rocky questions, only making Viktor shake his head in return.

“Speak to him privately. Promise, I am going nowhere.”

Viktor nods, which only made Rocky tilt his head. Viktor had a point, and appreciated how considerate he was being but only silently did Rocky wish he didn’t have to do this alone. But Viktor’s reassuring words, promising he’d be right there when he was done gave Rocky all he needed to at least _try_ to strengthen their bond. He wasn’t sure what went _wrong._ Nothing went wrong, actually. Rocky and Robert just unintentionally began to part ways.

Rocky was determined to fix this before it was too late. Rocky continues to try to find the place Robert was staying at. Repeating the numbers ‘324, 324, 324’

Eventually, the Italian made it to the designated room. There were quite a few moments of hesitation, what if his own son just didn’t wanna see him? Soon enough, Rocky managed to muster up the courage to knock on the front door.

He has to wait for a little bit, so he just sits there, waiting for the door to open. When it opens, he’s greeted by his grandson, Logan. And Rocky couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, he looked so much like Robert. It almost reminded him of them times when Robert was younger.

“Hi.”

The toddler waves as he smiles brightly, Rocky nods. Waving back at the toddler.

“Are you looking for my dad, grandpa?”

Logan asks as he tilts his head, Rocky nods in return. Getting down to the little guy’s level.

“Yeah, is he here?”

Rocky questions, clasping his hands together as Logan nodded in response.

“Yeah, wait.”

Logan says as he leaves to go find Robert. Robert was lying on the couch, trying to recover from putting almost everything in the apartment in smaller boxes. Their place wasn’t even that big, yet it felt like the process of moving things from shelf to box took years. Maybe it felt like that because Jewel wasn’t exactly doing anything.

“Dad, Grandpa’s here.”

Grandpa..? Rocky? Was his father here? Robert shot up slowly, walking over to the front door to see if his father was _really_ outside of his apartment. And sure enough, he was.

For a few moments, there isn’t anything but silence. Rocky isn’t sure what to say, and neither does Robert. Rocky isn’t sure if he can break the silence without it being more awkward but he should at least _try._

“What’s goin’ on, Robert?”

Robert slowly nods, the nod is very awkward. It was more of a startled nod, as he didn’t expect his father to come visit him. Especially when his move was in less than a month.

“I’m..alright. How ‘bout you?”

Even though there’s still a bit of tension in the air, Rocky seemed to believe seeing Robert wasn’t as bad as he once thought it was going to be. Maybe..maybe silently, Robert wanted to see him too.

“Passin’ by your neighborhood, thought I’d say hi.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile softly at that statement, it was a very small smile. But it was also very genuine.

“Alright, hey,” Robert nods, breaking eye contact with his father for just a brief moment to see if Logan was okay. Robert looks back at his father, sighing. He had no plans to tell him this, but he might as well. God knows the next time Robert’ll see Rocky. “I’m..moving.”

Moving… Rocky lifted an eyebrow. He thought Robert liked it here, but maybe he decided it was just time for a fresh start. After all, he had a family of his own. Maybe...maybe this was for the best? Rocky may not have wanted to believe it, and in a way, it was probably to late to create a new bond. Maybe he’ll visit him, one day.

“Movin’?” Rocky pauses, he’s not sure what more to add to it. Robert’s moving, what else is there to add? He isn’t sure why it’s so shocking to him, guilt maybe? “Movin’ where?”

“Vancouver, in a month or so.” A month… Rocky had less than a month to spend as much time with Robert as possible. “Sooner, if well.. Jewel and I can work things out. We aren’t exactly..how you and mom used to be.”

That broke Rocky’s heart a little. Partially because he missed Adrian so much, but mostly it was because his own son was struggling to find happiness in his own marriage, and Rocky wasn’t sure what to do about it. Rocky nods, his cheerful grin no longer visible.

Rocky sighs, returning to soft smile. Hoping that it at least _appears_ genuine.

“Hope Vancouver’s nice, son. I’ll visit youse when I can.”

Rocky nods. A month, not even a month. He turns and starts to Viktor, but before he can go too far, Robert stops him.

“Pops! Viktor’s been tellin’ me you need to talk to me about somethin’.” Rocky wasn’t the brightest person in the world, but he could pick up on what his son meant by “something.” His illness, something he’s been keeping from his son for way longer than he should have. “What was it? Do you wanna tell me?”

Rocky turns to face his son, not too long after he began to look around his surroundings to distract himself. Maybe he wanted to prove to his son that.. he was still strong? Or maybe he thought he didn’t care all that much, and was just asking to be polite.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, it was nice seein’ youse.”

‘Don’t worry ‘bout it.’ He said as if this was nothing serious, when in fact it was. And he silently cursed himself for not being honest with his son. Why was he..why was he so insistent on keeping his illness from his son?

Viktor and Rocky meet back up with each other around the same area Viktor promised he’d be when he returned. Though, Viktor’s expression was blank, his nod was oddly reassuring.

“Did it go well?”

Viktor questions, tilting his head as Balboa puts the paper Viktor had handed him back in his pocket.

“Yeah, it did.”

Rocky nods, it was a sad nod. Viktor was able to pick up on that very quickly, but decides not to comment on it. Instead, he asks a more _important_ question, as him and Balboa start to make their way to his house.

“He knows of your illness?”

It was strange how he had kept his son in the dark about this. He’s had it for awhile, and as his son, he has the right to know if his dad is okay or not.

“Yeah, he knows now.” That wasn’t true. “It’s all good.”

Viktor nods again, taking in a breath of cool air. His body was still _very_ sore. Yet, all he could really do was just deal with his body’s inability to move freely.

“That is good.”

It is. It would have been.

————————————

  
  


The two of them had been to this place plenty of times, yet for some reason, maybe because of Rocky talking to Robert for the first time in awhile, did his house feel complete. In a warm and cozy sort of way. It almost reminded Rocky of his moments with Adrian, nothing ever felt out of place when she was here.

“Get comfortable, you’re home.”

Rocky insists, sitting on his couch. With Viktor doing the same. Rocky’s hospitality was quite nice, given how hard things are at the moment. It was nice knowing that Rocky would always be here to offer a warm hand whenever it was needed.

“So tell me, how’s Drago doin’?” Rocky questions, getting up to get Viktor something to drink. “The older one.”

“Father’s okay, I think. It’s hard to tell.”

Viktor responds as he’s handed a glass of water, strange how nice the water felt going down his throat.

“Well, I’ll tell ya what. I’ll come to visit him one of these days. Been awhile since I’ve spoken to ‘im anyways.”

Viktor couldn’t help but nod happily at the thought of that. His father had almost completely shut himself out from the rest of the world.  _ Almost. _

“He would like that, please see him.”

Viktor insisted, as Rocky began to lean back into his seat. Viktor set his glass down, and began staring out the window. He didn’t exactly tune anything out, but he focused on the clouds beginning to form outside. He wondered if it was going to snow.

“Youse and Donny get along good?”

“Yes.”

Viktor responds, almost without thinking about it. He had no complaints about Donny, other than the fact that he’s been saying what everyone else had been saying for  _ years _ . It would be no surprise to hear Balboa recommend that now.

“Kid’s got heart, like his father.”

And while they were on the topic, Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what his father’s boxing career was like before his divorce, before Apollo’s death, before he quit. Not exactly his Win/Loss record but what he was like as a person.

“What was father like? He does not speak much about his past.”

What was the deal with that? His father was great? So why’d he never speak to Viktor about it? Perhaps because all it did was bring back terrible memories of  _ that  _ night.

“Well, your father was a very  _ mean  _ and  _ scary  _ lookin’ guy. Dunno if you’ve ever seen his glare before, but it’s sent chills down my spine.” Rocky laughs, chuckling at memories he shared with Adrian and his two other friends. “He might of looked scary, but he’s very gentle once you get him to open up. Kinda like how he is with youse.”

Ivan has probably only ever been gentle with his son. Sure, Apollo and Rocky were his only friends but not even they were safe from his strong hitting punches in sparring matches. When Ivan wasn’t even trying all that hard, afraid that he may kill them if he ever did. Viktor only nods, nice to know that his father was still human in a sense. Even if he wasn’t supposed to be portrayed that way in the ring.

“What are you gonna do though?”

“Mmm?”

Rocky rests his head on his fists, making eye contact with Viktor. In a way, he had his father’s glare. Most of his emotion was shown from his eyes anyway.

“You gonna box or what?”

“Oh,” This again. “Oh, I don’t know. I have considered it.”

“You should do it,” Viktor does nothing more than a mental groan, despite how many times he’s said he just did it as a hobby, everyone wanted him to carry out a legacy that never even really came to be. Viktor only wished to live in peace. “You father’d probably be thrilled to hear that youse boxin’ too”

“I suppose.” He more than likely wouldn’t have been, but if Viktor decided that’s what he wanted, only time could tell.. 

Not too long after their conversation, a knock on the door could be heard. The two of them get up and walk up to the door to see who it was. Viktor opens the door, only to meet Adonis.

“Sup, Vik.” 

Donny greets, only receiving a nod back from Viktor. Rocky decides to greet Adonis as well, moving out of the way so that Adonis could get it.

“Aye, listen. I need to talk to both of you, but I’m feelin’ pretty hungry. So you guys wanna grab somethin’ to eat?”

Viktor hadn’t eaten in awhile, and Rocky didn’t feel like making anything. So where was the harm in going out to eat, almost as a family. No, as a family.

“Why not?”

—————————-

_ “Yo, Ivan. You ain’t gotta hit Apollo that hard, y’know? Youse only sparrin’.” _

_ Rocky states, as both boxers making their way out of the ring. _

_ “Relax, Rock. He ain’t hittin’ me that hard.” _

_ Apollo sighs, even though he had the headbrace on, Ivan seemed to be punching him as if the thing wasn’t even on. _

_ “You say that ‘til he kills you, Apollo.” _

_ Rocky joked, yet even then. The chances of Ivan killing someone in the ring definitely seemed possible. Which was kind of a scary thought, what did they feed this guy? _

_ Rocky winced at his poorly timed joke, maybe Ivan  _ _ could  _ _ kill somebody. Who knows why type of training they put this guy through. _

_ “I will not break him.” _

_ That was kind of a promise he made to himself, why would he ‘break’ him anyway? Sure, Apollo has an ego. But it wasn’t anything that bothered Ivan. After all, he could back it up very nicely. _

_ “What does that mean? When youse say “break him.” That a catchphrase?” _

_ Was it a catchphrase? Ivan wasn’t sure. It was always just something that Ivan just said. Ivan shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that. Though, this was Ivan’s at least 7th time back in the US. And he still was never sure how to reply to most of the things that Rocky said. _

_ There was a huge benefit that came from spending a lot of time with these American boxers, his english began to improve. Even if a lot of the words he learned was just philly slang. _

_ “Yo, Ivan. Ever considered takin’ us to Russia with you? We could all go together, I can bring my kid, bring Adrian. It’ll be great. What do you say?” _

_ To Russia..? Ivan had never really considered it, he was still friends with these boxers secretly. But, if they could somehow find a way to get to Russia without making his supervisors too suspicious, then maybe the could have a good time. _

_ “To Russia? ...Sure.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA this took a little bit too write. But yea, I’m slowly trying to figure out how to develop the Apollo stabbing backstory. It won’t take place in Russia, but rather in America. When Rocky wins a big match. Looking forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, school happened. so I’m trying to push out as many chapters as I can. I can’t write that fast but I will try to consistently just push out chapters. Truthfully, I don’t even remember why Ivan and his managers were in America but we can just say they wanted to promote themselves.

_Russia was cold, colder than the other three had ever expected it to be. But because Ivan well..lived here, he was used to it. Ivan couldn’t really find a way to make it to his American friends without having to sneak out. Because he didn’t know what he was going to do if his managers ever found out he had gone ‘soft’. Letting this americans affect his performance._

_Though, their friendship didn’t really affect Drago negatively. Drago thinks it actually made him a little better, and he didn’t realize how much of an impact friendship had up until meeting Rocky and Apollo._

_It was 5PM, there wasn’t too many places the three of them could go without Ivan being recognized, so Rocky suggested that they should go to the cabin that they rented for a few days._

_Ivan was reluctant, maybe he was scared that someone there would recognize him and wonder how he found himself under the wing of Rocky Balboa. But it was the only other place they knew they’d be fine at, so, why not?_

_Ivan approached the small cabin, breathing into his hands to try to keep them warm. He forgot his gloves, again. He always seemed to forget them when he wanted a day to himself, perhaps there just wasn’t any time to get them._

_The door opens, with Rocky and Adrian being one of the first people he made eye contact with._

_“Yo, Ivan! Come on in.”_

_Rocky greets, opening the door wider so that Ivan could make his way inside._

_“This is my wife, Adrian. I’ve told you ‘bout her right?”_

_Rocky grins as he puts his arm around her. Adrian was still kind of shy, but she managed to break out of her shell a little bit after being with Rocky for so long, she gave Ivan a warm smile though. Which was returned with a nod, a rather warm one. As opposed to the greetings he would have to give to his opponents._

_“Apollo’s in the other room, if you’re looking for him.”_

_Adrian nods, receiving a simple “Thank you.” from Drago._

_Ivan was still quite hesitant about his english, but it wasn’t as bad as it was when Rocky and Apollo first met him. He sat down on their couch, their couch was softer than Ivan had expected it to be. But maybe because of the fact that he doesn’t really sit or sleep on anything soft._

_As he looks around the cabin, he could help but notice how happy Adrian and Rocky looked together. It was sweet, anybody could tell how much they loved each other. Ivan could only dream of a marriage like that, but his was anything but that._

_A lot of pressure was on Ivan, a lot of pressure was always on Ivan. He was scared of losing fights, losing a fight would mean losing everything, and that was what drove Ivan to hit as hard as he did._

_He vividly remembers having a conversation with his wife, it was the night before his match with the former heavyweight champion in Russia. They knew he could win, but maybe Ivan wasn’t too sure himself._

_“And what if I lose?” Ivan worries in Russian, he could only ever show emotion in front of his wife. Not because of boxing, but because of what he’s rewired his brain to think in a way. “If I lose, and I lose everything. Will I still have you?”_

_Ludmilla only began to laugh, running her fingers through Ivan’s hair._

_“You will not lose, Ivan.”_

_She claimed, before walking out of the room. And her answer seemed to put Ivan in a state of shock. Her answer wasn’t descriptive, but it didn’t need to be for Ivan to guess what that probably meant. Yet, he wasn’t sure what it meant at the same time. Uncertainty.. in this match, in this relationship. Was he really alone once more?_

_Ivan ended up winning that match, but the uncertainty still seemed to bother him even after he won the match._

_“Ivan.”_

_Apollo had called out, interrupting Drago’s thoughts. He looked up to meet Apollo. Who had appeared to be making some food, which kinda made Ivan arch his eyebrow. He didn’t know Apollo could cook. Well, it looked like he was mainly just baking._

_“You hungry? Food’s almost done.”_

_Apollo had said, looking over to Ivan. Who had appeared to he confused somewhat. Yes? No? He just ate, yet he still feels hungry? Perhaps he should eat, the food smelled pretty good anyways._

_“Da.”_

_Ivan responds, standing up to join Apollo in the kitchen. But before he could make it too far, Rocky felt the urge to stop the taller man._

_“Ivan, youse okay? I think youse upset.”_

_Ivan wasn’t sure how to respond at first. He was upset, just not at anybody but himself. He trusted the people around him but felt as though his self-loathing and confusion should be kept to himself._

_“Yes! Yes, I’m okay.”_

_Ivan insist, only reason why his answer sounded slightly aggressive because his question startled him for some reason. Maybe he just wasn’t expecting Balboa to care while he was so deep in his thoughts._

_“...Okay. Whatever you say, Drago.”_

_Rocky says as he pats Ivan on his back, before he leaves Ivan alone, he just wanted to let him know they weren’t the only ones here._

_“Oh, right. I want you to meet some new people. They ain’t here yet, but they’re probably on their way back.”_

_Rocky nods, before walking away with Adrian once more. Ivan started to mentally sigh, he wasn’t in the mood to meet anyone else. He’s already had to meet a ton of people this week. Maybe he shouldn’t have come, maybe he wanted to be alone after all._

_Ivan couldn’t understand why he felt so sad all of a sudden, maybe his thoughts truly were a dangerous place.._

—————————

“Well, if you needed a job, you coulda told me.”

Rocky insists as he sits down at the coffee table with Ivan. Ivan doesn’t remember the last time he had actually sat down at this table. Has he _ever_ sat down here? It was hard to tell.

“I just did not want to bother you, that’s all.”

Rocky scoff, in a jokingly hurt kind of way. Rocky had no problem at all with helping his friend out, especially with his kid. Who seemed to be the one taking care of everything, but even then. Working two jobs that both required heavy lifting, his body will eventually give in.

“Bother me? Ivan, you ain’t _botherin’_ nobody.”

Rocky insists. Ivan sheepishly laughed, Rocky was always so kind to him. Even in his worst moments, even when Apollo died in front of them, even when Adrian died, he still managed to keep going. All while Ivan self-destructed.

“It’d be nice to have you ‘round. I’ve been worried about you, Viktor tells me you’ve seen better days.”

Ivan arched an eyebrow, but didn’t make eye contact with Balboa. Instead, he sat there. Letting thoughts come and go as Ivan put his hands together.

“Viktor, he talks about you all the time. You’re his hero.”

His _hero.._? Was he truly deserving of that title? Maybe not.. the boy took care of himself very well. He wasn’t his “hero”. Was he?

“Hero? I am just his father.”

Ivan replied. He didn’t think there was anything special about him, he just did what he needed. After all, his wife was completely out of the picture now. It was just him, him and his son. It wasn’t like divorcing Ludmilla was one of his regrets, it was probably for the best. But maybe it just wasn’t fair to Viktor. Who had to grow up without a mother because of a mutual decision they made.

Viktor almost wasn’t even born, and everyday, Ivan is glad he was.

“Youse also, the only person who’s ever taken care of him when no one else would, y’know.”

Rocky reminds. But that wasn’t Viktor’s fault, Apollo dying wasn’t his fault, Ivan dropping everything wasn’t his fault so when Ivan fell, why’d his boy have to fall with him?

“He..barely knows his mother because of _me.”_

Ivan responds, even in the moment where she held him. Even though they had already separated, Ivan hoped that she would go out of her way to try and see him but..she didn’t. Perhaps he should have continued to box, it wasn’t like he could though. That was the first time his body had experienced actual emotional shock and Ivan didn’t know what to do about it, he couldn’t let people see him like that, so he stopped.

“That ain’t so bad, y’know. Least, he knows you care about him.”

Ivan did. He really did care about Viktor, and he tried his best to make sure nothing ever happened to him. He made a ton of sacrifices for that boy, and he’d do them again.

Does Apollo ever cross his mind? Ivan couldn’t help but wonder, because Apollo’s death used to haunt Ivan almost every day. Seeing one of his only true friends, bleeding on the ground. He wasn’t sure how to handle it, so he quit boxing before it could get any worse.

“Balboa, do you remember Creed?”

Ivan thought out loud, though it wasn’t something he meant to keep to himself anyway. He’s been meaning to ask that for awhile, but he didn’t wanna bring up any negative memories?

“Yeah, yeah. I do, all the time. Anytime I look at Adonis, I see Apollo. Anytime I look at your son, I see you. Anytime I look at my son, I see Adrian. It’s like lookin’ into a mirror, y’know?”

Everytime he looked at Ivan he saw...Viktor? A typical Father/Son comparison but that actually meant something?

“You see..my son, when you see me?”

Ivan asked, it felt good to hear. Maybe Viktor could become someone great in America, unlike.. unlike his father.

“‘Course, you remember when we first met? When you walked through the doors of that gym, and we made eye contact? I saw somethin’ in your eyes, I dunno what it was. But Vik’s got it too.”

Something in his eyes, Viktor has it too. Now that he mentioned it, Viktor has always been seemingly emotionless when he was younger. Even know, he’s gotten better at expressing himself. But Viktor could be lying.

“You know what it is?”

Rocky asks, but Ivan didn’t know. He didn’t even know he had “ _something”_ in his eyes for awhile. Maybe not until he saw it in his son.

“No...no. I don’t.”

The keyhole sounded like it was being unlocked, the doorknob began to turn. His very heavy and wet boots made a print on floor. And it appeared that Viktor was quite surprised that his father was now talking to Balboa?

“Father?”

He looked worried for some reason, Viktor couldn’t figure out why. Frankly, he didn’t wanna know. Maybe the two of them were having a moment.

“Son, are you okay? You look tired.”

He hasn’t been getting a whole lot of sleep lately, he’s been overworking himself. Even if he doesn’t work both jobs everyday he does work one or the other. He’s exhausted, Ivan could see that.

“Yes, Father. I’m okay. I wanted to check on you before training.”

He could be lying..

“Viktor?”

On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t stop him. Training was one of his favorite things to do.

“Nevermind.”

Ivan replies. Tilting his head, Viktor nods. Grabbing his bags, and heading out again. That boy..that boy should rest. At least that’s what Ivan thought to himself, and maybe he was right.

He often did go to train with Adonis, even if he never took this the way Donny did. But maybe he had created a new bond.

Adonis...Apollo. Right, Apollo.

“Youse sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout Apollo though?”

Now that Ivan was thinking about it, Rocky wasn’t fully aware of why he stopped boxing. The only thing he knew was that he stopped. But maybe Rocky had already known that. After all, it all happened after Apollo died too.

“Yes, I still blame myself for his death..”

It’s been 30 years since that incident, and it seemed as though neither of them had truly gotten over it. It’s traumatic to lose someone you love. Clearly, more so for Ivan if he was willing to drop everything for Apollo.”

“Ivan, you ain’t stab him. You didn’t do nothin’, it’s not your fault.”

There was no way he could have stopped it anyway, nobody saw it coming. And Ivan was told to watch Apollo while Rocky got help but nobody came fast enough to help Apollo. And so he just bled, in his arms.

Blood on  _ his  _ hands.

“ _ Viktor had to struggle, and it is my fault.” _

Ivan had whispered, only loud enough so that himself and Rocky could hear him.

“I quit  _ because  _ of Apollo. I did not know how to continue, Balboa.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Rocky but now, now he just felt bad.

“I did not know what to do..”

Raw emotion, more emotion than he’s shown since his boxing days. Ivan was still wounded, and Rocky could see that.

Pain, panic, and fear washed over Drago. Unwanted memories he’s tried so hard for the last 30 years to suppress and for years he believed he was doing a good job but no.. he was wrong. Why’d he even bring Apollo up? Now, he’s in pain again. The same pain he felt 30 years ago, and he could tell nobody. He was feeling it again and..

“Yo,” Ivan was already in the midst of a silent breakdown, he couldn’t stop the tears now. They ~~couldn’t~~ wouldn’t stop. He was scared, scared of what? “Ivan! Listen to me, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

You never know, maybe Ivan never had time to properly grieve. It was more than likely the cause of Ivan’s breakdown.

Viktor probably came back with Adonis at one of the worst times Rocky could think of. His father’s face was buried on the table, sobbing over his friend. And all Rocky could do was watch in pain as Viktor and Adonis made their way inside. But, it wasn’t long before Ivan’s emotional state caught the attention of the younger boxers.

“Father?”

Was there something wrong? Was he hurt? What happened to him. Viktor felt compelled to see what was wrong, but Rocky stopped him before he could get any closer.

“Why don’t you both just chill at my place for a bit? Drago..needs a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended on a sad note lmao, BUT i think I’m ready to make a chapter about Mr. Creed’s stabbing 👁
> 
> Also, my goals for this month are to finish my Arnold/Sly fic  
> Actually start back up my Norman/JDM fic   
> Finish this  
> And possibly, start another slow burn.  
> Plus oneshots, Rocky oneshots. That’s always fun.  
> So, yeah! I hope I can do all that, and I’ll start chapter 5 as soon as I wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I gotta stop updating fics at 3AM

_ Ivan’s friends had already made their way back to Philadelphia, meanwhile Ivan stayed in Russia. Things were safer that way but it didn’t mean Ivan wanted to see his friends any less. In fact, Ivan was watching Balboa’s match. The match he had been training for. It wasn't everyday when someone wanted Rocky’s title, but it wasn’t that uncommon too. And of course, his managers eventually wanted to challenge Balboa for the title. Which was why they were watching the match with Ivan, yet none of them but Ivan watched his match to support him. Only analysis. _

_ “A few days ago, we couldn’t find you.” _

_ Ludmilla had asked, her question seemed to have caught the attention of Ivan managers but Ivan just wanted to pretend that she never asked that question. _

_ “Where did you go?” _

_ He wasn’t going to answer that honestly, though he wasn’t sure how to answer the question honestly without arousing more of whatever suspicion his wife had toward him now. _

_ “I walked.” _

_ He had been “walking” consistently these days, even in the cold of Russia.. Ludmilla decided not to pry any further, instead she continued to observe Rocky’s match. _

_ She had a little idea, if Ivan were to fight Rocky, that would mean a lot for Russia when Ivan would win. Perhaps, she should go through with it. _

_ “I think you should fight Balboa,” what? “He’s very respected in Russia. Winning would do so much for Russia, don’t you think so?” _

_ How was Ivan supposed to respond to the proposal of fighting his friend? He didn’t want to hurt Rocky, he didn’t want to hurt any of his friends. Unfortunately, he couldn’t just say that he wasn’t going to because him and Rocky had created a bond somehow without her knowing. _

_ So instead of replying, Ivan said nothing. Showing almost no reaction to her statement but a simple look, before looking back at the TV. The guy meant business, the guy challenging Balboa was real good. It didn’t look like he was gonna win, but Ivan hoped that he did. Their training couldn’t have just led to nothing. _

_ “Well, don’t you?” _

_ Ludmilla asked again, she was really beginning to pry now. Ivan could tell for whatever reason she wanted an answer from him, perhaps to confirm that he’d be willing to challenge Balboa to a fight. But the undeniable truth, was that he didn’t want to. _

_ “Da.” _

_ He says as emotionless, dry, and simple as he’s ever answered a question. He doesn’t answer a lot of questions. _

_ “Why don’t we challenge him soon?” _

_ Did she ever give his matches a rest? All Ivan wanted to do was relax, and support Rocky in silence. This was his only opportunity to just relax for even a little bit. _

_ “Why don’t we just stay in Russia?” _

_ Ivan complained, he was tired. And it didn’t require much for someone to tell. But it wasn’t like Ludmilla cared all that much, this is what he signed up for apparently. _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous, Balboa is not in Russia.” _

_ Not anymore at least, but it wasn’t like she needed to know that he was here with Apollo and Adrian anyway. _

_ “Ludmilla, please.” _

_ “Please, what? This is our one chance to finally prove to the world that Russia has the best athletes! I do not care how tired you are, you are challenging Balboa!” _

_ Ludmilla had instructed, and there she went. Storming out of the room, growing angry at her husband for being tired. Her words seemed to sting more in Russian than in English, Ivan couldn’t catch why. _

_ On a lighter note, Balboa won, winning miraculously once again. Ivan nods at the TV, not saying or displaying any real emotion. But he was proud of Rocky, proud of his friend. _

_ “We will leave in a few days,” Ludmilla had said as she walked out of the room again. Ivan couldn’t understand why she was so obsessed with Ivan facing Balboa, he was already doing fine with the matches he got in Russia. “So, get ready.” _

_ —————————— _

“You’ve never seen him act like that?”

Donny asks. Never, in 28 years. Has he ever seen Ivan breakdown like that, it was really scary for Viktor. He couldn’t understand why he found it so alarming, what more baggage could Ivan be carrying without Viktor knowing?

“No, never. Father has never.. _ cried _ before.”

That wasn’t exactly true, he cried all the time when he had divorced Ludmilla, and when Apollo died. But that all happened a couple months before Viktor was born, and he attempted to stay “strong” for Viktor.

“Everyone cries, Vik.”

Adonis reminded, as he tied his shoes. Damn, he really needed to consider buying new sneakers. 

Viktor knew that. Of course, it was just a human emotion. But it wasn’t just the fact that Ivan was crying, it was.. the noise he made.

Which weren’t that loud, just whispers. Whispers in Russian, maybe so that Rocky couldn’t understand him. But they still worried Viktor, they were… apologies?

To Apollo, Adonis,Rocky and..Viktor?

“Yes, I know. This is not the same, Father was apologizing to us.. in Russian.”

Viktor sighs, he should have expected that one of these days. He only wished that he could help him, that’s why Viktor appeared to be so upset.

“A’ight, what’s he apologizing for? What’d he do”

What did he do? Nothing. He wasn’t the cause of anything, this wasn’t his fault. It was all just a bad series of events that led up to where they are now..

“Nothing, … “Father did nothing.”

“But, his past still haunts him.”

Viktor decided to probably bring it up now of all times, there was no way Adonis wasn’t aware of his father’s death, Viktor wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but, he’d never know unless he talked about it with Adonis. Maybe he’d get upset, but what else could be done?

“I’m sure you are aware that our fathers were friends”

“That’s why he started breakin’ down?” But didn’t that happen a long time ago? Shouldn’t he have moved on? “That happened a long time ago, right?”

Asks Adonis, which was true. That happened a long time ago, but Ivan hasn’t had time to properly grieve over the people he’s lost over the years.

“Yes, but…” Nothing could follow after that after a little bit. Viktor wasn’t sure how to say it that well in English. “I do not think he has gotten over it?”

30 years...is such a long time to forget emotional pain that follows after the loss of a loved one _ ,  _ Ivan could never get that night out of his mind. He felt so guilty, he felt like he could have helped his friend. But instead, he froze.

“I can’t understand it either, man.”

Adonis seemed to be doing really well for himself, but he was still lost and confused without Apollo. It always got lonely without him around, even if he’s never met his father. In a way, he felt like he has through boxing. He only wished that he got to meet Apollo, but because he ended up paying for trying to protect Ivan. He’ll never meet him, unfortunately.

“I don’t understand why I gotta do all this alone now,” technically he wasn’t ‘alone’ but he hoped Viktor knew what point he was trying to make. Fortunately for Adonis, Viktor did. “I feel… I dunno. I don’t even  _ know  _ how I feel about it.”

He was so upset, he couldn’t even register it. It hurt, doing so well in boxing, and not having your dad be there to support you.

Viktor felt bad about Adonis’ sudden change in his mood, and all that he needed to do was mention Apollo Creed. But he didn’t blame him for it, not at all, not one bit. Losing people is never easy, Ivan could tell you that.

“Creed, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, Vik. It’s A’ight. Imma just...go home.”

At least Viktor now knew what to say and what not to say, he really didn’t mean to upset Adonis. It just..

“Creed, I-“

“You’re good, you’re good. I just need to..rest.”

Adonis states, Viktor wasn’t going to try to make him stay, he understood. He understood this hurt him as much as it hurt Ivan, Viktor still felt really bad about it, though.

“Do you want to train again, tomorrow?”

Did he? Not really, yet he still wanted to see Viktor tomorrow. There wouldn’t be any harm in having him over anyway. Even if the apartment wasn’t that big, it was fine for the two of them.

“Just swing by, tomorrow. You know where I’m at.”

Adonis responds. That’s when Adonis finally decided to leave. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by that conversation. Adonis  _ hated  _ talking about his father, only because he got emotional about it every single time, and hated showing it. Why couldn’t he?

He was just like his father. Often times, he was never really  _ emotional _ . Well, he was. But he never enjoyed showing it.










“So, are you movin’ with us? Or do I need to do this alone, again.”

Robert had been on the phone for the whole 40 minutes, which got awkward for Viktor quickly, because he never enjoyed being in the middle of anyone’s personal life.

They were in the truck since 8:30 this morning, a bit later than Viktor was used to but his body and mind would adjust to it after awhile. Viktor felt as though he  _ wanted  _ to talk to Robert. Yet, he had really nothing to say to him. Well, actually. He’s been concerned for his father for awhile now but it seemed as though Robert had  _ a lot  _ on his plate.

Viktor was silently rooting for him, he wanted things between him and Jewel to work out. It didn’t sound like it was going to, but there’s always a chance, right? At least, that’s what Balboa always says.

“Just...take care of Logan for me, alright?”

Robert hangs up, he’s frustrated,  _ again. _ Everyday, him and Jewel were at each other's throats and it seemed like it wasn’t going to work out. But, Robert is determined to make it work. It has to, for himself, for Logan.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Viktor. I just,” On second thought, maybe now wasn’t exactly the  _ best  _ time to vent. When was it ever, though? To Viktor? “Nothin’.”

“It’s okay.”

Viktor says, with a yawn rolling past his lips. Viktor doesn’t really  _ talk _ , he just waits for Robert to say something. But, maybe that changes this time.

“How is my english?”

Was that Viktor Drago, finally agreeing to say something first? Was Robert still asleep? Should he be worried?

“Uh, well. It’s gettin’ better, better than it was a year ago.”

Robert had a point there, if you spoke to Viktor a year ago, and Viktor now, you wouldn’t think that it was the same boy. Viktor nods in agreement, at least his english is comprehensible. Even if it is still a little  _ broken _ .

“Do you have nothing to tell me?”

“Tell ya’? ...No, not really.” Robert begins to sink into his seat, it’s not like his personal life is  _ that  _ interesting anyway. “Wouldn’t wanna put you through that anyway.”

“But you are...okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Yep, I’m alright.” Why’d Viktor care so much, is  _ he _ okay? “Why? What’s up with you? You okay?”

Robert couldn’t help but wonder if he was looking for something to suppress his pain, Viktor was in fact trying to, but he couldn’t find words to describe the pain he was trying to suppress in the first place.

“I’m.. I’m okay. Maybe tired?”

Maybe he was a little bit tired, he was..okay. Robert wasn’t buying it, yet was too tired to pry. He didn’t want to put Viktor in a corner, but he wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

“In that case, maybe I’m just tired too.”

Robert said, closing his eyes. He wasn’t tired, he didn’t feel tired, he was just bored for the most part. 

And Viktor? Well, Viktor just kinda sat alone in his thoughts, no thoughts about his father came to surface. As he decided to just let that go, for now. However, talking to his father about the event is something he’s wanted to do since they left. He just wants to make sure Ivan’s okay.

All he’s ever wanted...was for Ivan to be okay. Ivan is all he really has, he can’t lose him. Because then, Viktor won’t have much of anything.

His sigh is very shaky as he begins to grip onto the wheel tighter. How much longer do things need to be like this? How much longer does Ivan need to suffer?










_ Ivan wasn’t gonna fight Rocky, and he planned on doing everything he could to make sure of that. The plane was just beginning to land, Ivan and Ludmilla hadn’t said a word to each other during the flight. Ivan really just didn’t wanna talk, he just wanted to be left alone.  _

_ It was a lot for Ivan to think about, he wasn’t sure what he was gonna tell Rocky. Or rather how he was going to tell him. Maybe he just shouldn’t tell him at all? Maybe not until they were going to challenge him? _

_ He knew Rocky was going to be confused, he’d be confused if he was in Balboa’s place.  _

_ Ivan suddenly felt his stomach coil as he stepped out of the plan, he wasn’t airsick, he was just really nervous. He should have expected this at one point, he should have expected his managers to try and challenge Balboa. He wasn’t sure what to do. _

_ “Where do you go when you walk, Ivan?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer any questions right now, he was never the best at them anyway. “It seems you are gone for awhile.” _

_ “I don’t know, I just walk.” _

_ “But for hours? There has to be someone you go if you are gone for that long.” _

_ There is..but it wasn’t like she of all people needed to know. Nobody needed to know.. only Ivan, only Rocky, only Apollo. _

_ “I go nowhere, I just walk.” _

_ Ludmilla shrugged, and continued to watch the road as they made their way to the hotel. Ivan was growing tired of hotels, he hated them. Because all they were to him were unfamiliar places. Even if the gym he met Rocky in was unfamiliar at that time, it grew to be familiar. But hotels, never could. _

_ It was almost as soon as they got to the hotel that Ivan decided to take off, not even bothering to stop for Ludmilla, who was wondering where he was going. Ivan did not want to answer questions, Ivan did not want to fight Rocky, his friend. This was not fair. _










_ “Rocky?” _

_ Adrian had called out as he heard Ivan try to get his attention from outside. Rocky could hear it too, but it was very vague on his end. _

_ “Yo, Adrian?”  _

_ Rocky had called out from the other room, he was still trying to relax and recover from the last fight. Even if it happened a week ago, all he wanted to do was relax with his son, his wife, and Paulie. _

_ “I think Ivan’s trying to talk to you, he’s trying to find you outside?” _

_ Ivan? Wasn’t he still in Russia?  _

_ “I’ll be back, Bobby. Stay here.” _

_ Rocky states before pacing outside to see if it was really Ivan who was outside waiting for him, to his pleasant surprise, it really was. Rocky was happy to see Ivan, he kinda missed him. _

_ “Yo, Ivan!” Rocky’s greeting was followed by their casual handshake. “Passin’ through?” _

_ Ah, he wasn’t sure how to answer this. Ivan wasn’t the best liar, but he was at least convincing  _ _ enough.  _

_ “We are finding matches,” Right, last week Balboa protected his title. “Congratulations, you did well.” _

_ “Ah, I couldn’t have done it without you! Yo, to celebrate, I want a party where we used to be. You know, so we celebrate with the community. Y’know. And I think it would be  _ _ real  _ _ great if you were there. So, what do you say?” _

_ That...actually didn’t sound like such a bad idea. His managers would more than likely be on board with it. Not exactly, on  _ _ board, but _ _ they’ll probably see it as an opportunity to challenge Balboa. _

_ “Yes, yes. I will be there,” If that was the plan, Ivan might as well just suck it up and tell Rocky what his managers have decided for him. “But I need to talk to you, Balboa.” _

_ It sounded serious, quite urgent. The grin Rocky would always have attached to his lips had faded as soon as he had read the mood of Ivan’s plea. Rocky was kinda nervous, but was willing to listen. _

_ “Okay, what is it?” _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ha ha, been awhile, right?
> 
> Pretty short chapter, not told from Viktor’s POV. The POVs are actually kinda wild in this chapter. It switches pretty frequently.
> 
> Also don’t you love it when ur reading a slow burn and one of the characters for the main ship isn’t even included in a chapter? Love that.

_ “Ivan, it’s okay,” Rocky was trying his hardest to explain to an already upset Ivan, “If I gotta fight you to keep this between us, I’m willin’ to do it.” _

_ Ivan wasn’t sure what to do, for the first time in too long, he could feel himself panicking. He didn’t wanna hurt Balboa, he didn’t want to fight Balboa. But surely, and steadily, he could feel himself losing control of every decision he could make with his wife finding out about his friendship. _

_ “Balboa, you do not understand. They will make me break you, I cannot show mercy, Balboa. I must kill you, if I’m told to.” Ivan worried, he had seemed to be pacing without really thinking about it. But Rocky had begun to approach him, stopping him from walking any further. _

_ “Ivan,” Rocky started, “We’re gonna figure somethin’ out. If I gotta take the beatin’, I’ll take the beatin’. If it covers you.” _

_ Ivan couldn’t help but just feel shocked at how willing Rocky was to fight Ivan if there was nothing else that they could do. Rocky was willing to get hurt, to protect Ivan. _

_ For Ivan, that scared him. _

_ “Balboa, I can’t,” Ivan argued, pulling on his hair in an attempt to relieve some of his building stress, “I do not want you to suffer because of me, I cannot fight you…” _

_ He wouldn’t know how to live with himself knowing that he was responsible for damaging someone who genuinely cared about him. That’d be...too much. _

_ “And I ain’t gonna make you, Ivan. Look, if there’s nothin’ else we can do just know that… I’m willin’ to do it.” Rocky reassures. _

_ Ivan gulps, he really didn’t want to hurt Balboa. Which meant he needed to hope that they couldn’t find him, or his final title defense happened quicker than he could challenge him. _

_ “I’ll be okay, if that’s what you’re worried ‘bout.” Rocky claims. _

_ Ivan nods, he needed to think of something. Maybe fake an injury? Not so much fake one, but what stopped this match from potentially happening. _

_ “I will stop this from happening, Balboa. Whatever it takes.” _

_ ———— _ ———————————————

It’s been about a week since Ivan had a relapse of everything that took place the day Apollo died, but he felt like he was okay enough to start working. He started working at Adrian’s, he was having trouble finding a job anywhere else, so when he brought it up to Rocky, he was more than happy to let him in.

Ivan didn’t feel like he was welcome at his restaurant, he didn’t feel welcome  _ anywhere  _ in America, actually. So it was still nice to know that Rocky was still willing to let him in, even if it earned him strange looks.

“How’re you feelin’?” Rocky questioned, as he was beginning to get ready to open for the day.

Ivan nods, looking out the window. Despite spring being around the corner, it was still really cold in Philadelphia. The sun still was nowhere in sight.

“I’m feeling okay.” Ivan responds. In reality, he was nervous. He wasn’t sure how everybody was going to react to Ivan showing his face to the rest of the world for the first time in 30 years. But, it’s been a long time since they’ve been involved in boxing. So maybe… maybe nobody cares as much as Ivan does. At least that’s what he hopes.

“You’ll be okay, Ivan,” Rocky comforted, as he placed his hand on Ivan’s shoulder. Though, all that did was seem to make the height difference stand out a bit more, “It’s real friendly here. Shouldn’t be too long until this place feels like a second home.” 

Perhaps, Rocky was right. Maybe this place will take a bit of time to get used to. Ivan hoped so, he already began to get nervous about messing anything up.

“Inform me, if I ruin anything, and I will go.” Ivan blurted, he wasn’t really thinking about what he was saying. All he was really doing was thinking out loud.

“Yo, don’t talk like that. Alright? You ain’t gonna ruin anythin’, alright? People love you! They bring you up all the time, Ivan.” Rocky claimed, yet Ivan couldn’t really decide if this was a good thing or not. 

He could be brought up all the time, but that didn’t really mean that anybody had anything good to say about him.

“People…talk about me?” Ivan asked, he was a bit surprised, as he never thought he was still relevant, “Why?”

Rocky laughs, as he begins to set his chairs up. Occasionally wiping some tables down if he felt it’s what they needed.

“People miss you, Ivan. Some people even thought you were dead,” Rocky snorted, “And I had to tell ‘em that wasn’t the case.”

Ivan nods, the nod appears to be a genuine one, but it also looked reluctant. He might as well just be dead, the only reason why he hasn’t given up yet is because he knows his son needs him.

“What did you tell them?” Ivan asks, turning to his right to face Rocky. Rocky approaches him, giving Ivan a light punch on his shoulder, giving him the same toothy grin he gave him in his prime.

“I told ‘em you were doin’ good, had a kid who did a bit of boxin’ here and there. Y’know?” Rocky informed, “Just like his old man.”

Just like his old man, except completely different. Just like his old man, only Ivan hoped that he would never have to do the same sneaking around as he did, or watch a close friend die, like he did, or go through what he went through, like he did.

“I remember when he told me he wanted to be just like me.” Ivan recalled, he couldn’t help but smile at that memory. It was one of his favorites, perhaps the best one him and Viktor shared in Ukraine. He proceeded to help Rocky clean off the tables, still engaged in their conversation about Viktor and the time they shared in Ukraine. It wasn’t the best place they’ve ever been, but he was with Viktor.

“He’s got it right,” Rocky complimented, though Ivan just began to give Rocky a perplexed look. Not sure what he meant by that, “You’re a strong man, Ivan.”

“Me?” Ivan asked, almost as though he was going to start laughing, “I don’t think so…” 

He abandoned boxing, the sport he was extremely skilled at, because everything went to shit. Though, it seemed as though Rocky saw deeper than what met the eye. Slinging the towel over his shoulder, he begins to start standing in front of the taller Russian.

“Ivan, you’ve probably been through things I ain’t ever see nobody go through. Everything in your life fell apart the minute you stopped boxin’, I know it did. I know how hard life must’ve been for you and Viktor before you came to Philly,” Rocky rambled, “You lost everythin’, and you didn’t give up.”

Ivan had mixed feelings about what he was being told, he wasn’t sure what he meant by  _ giving up _ , because it seemed as though he gave up a long time ago.

“I… I gave up, Balboa. Long ago. There’s nothing left for me,” Ivan explains, as he moves onto the last table, “ _ Everything _ I do now, is for my son.” 

Rocky smiled at those words, Ivan loves his son a lot. He could tell, he’d be too judging by how much Viktor has grown over the years.

“That makes me happy to hear, Ivan,” Rocky beamed, “don’t you  _ ever  _ stop lovin’ on that boy, you hear me?”

Ivan laughs, he wasn’t planning on stopping anyway.

“I won’t.” Ivan answered.

————————————————

Ivan’s first day at Adrian’s? It was good, it went better than Ivan would have ever thought. He spent the entire time doing almost everything in the restaurant. He cleaned, he cooked  _ for a bit,  _ he even served some of the customers, which he was probably the most nervous about. But, Balboa was right. People actually  _ did  _ want to see him. And to Ivan, that felt refreshing. To actually feel wanted, and not only that, but for himself. And not for a strength that could benefit his country.

Ivan learned to get used to hearing the phrase; “Lemme introduce you to my friend, Ivan.”

Because of the nature of his restaurant, even if he wasn’t trying to, he felt right at home. Ivan didn’t really do a whole lot of talking, that was all Rocky. But if anybody wanted to know what he was up to before his move to America, Ivan  _ had  _ to talk. But even then, it wasn’t awful.

Ivan had gotten through the first day successfully, and Rocky was still trying to figure out why Ivan didn’t mention anything to him before him. 

“That wasn’t as bad as you thought, now was it?” Rocky laughs, as he pats him on his back. Ivan nods, it was more of a relieved nod than anything else.

“It went well.” Ivan calmy answers, looking out of the window. He doesn’t look out for a specific reason, for whatever reason it just seemed to calm him down. He continues to look out the window, the day may have gone well but strands of his anxiety still lingered in the pit of his stomach.

Ivan sighed, but it wasn’t because he was dreading anything. It was more of a relaxed sigh, a sigh that blew off steam. 

Rocky nods, on his way to entertain his customers once more. Ivan sat there, and kind of just stared off into space until he was needed, or the restaurant closed.

While cleaning up, a truck begins to pull up outside the restaurant. Ivan doesn’t really look to see who it was, as at first he believed it was anybody else passing through.

He finishes cleaning the tables, dusting himself off. Preoccupied with making the place look nice until he hears Rocky call out to the person at the door.

“Yo, Viktor!” Rocky called out. And it seemed to grab the attention of Ivan. 

Viktor seemed to be glad, glad that his father was finally able to find a job, glad that  _ just  _ maybe this would be the beginning of something great.

“Balboa,” Viktor greeted, bringing him in with a warm hug. Ivan started to approach his son, though he was soon stopped by the hug that his son gave to him that almost symbolized how proud Viktor was of him. 

Viktor loosens his grip, and began to give Ivan a pat on his back. Which soon, began to remind Ivan of the Italian.

“Father, how was it?” Viktor questioned, earning a nod from Ivan. A nod that let him know that things went well, perhaps better than expected.

“It was good, son,” Maybe now, Ivan would be able to make his son proud, “It was good.”

While the two of then were celebrating Ivan getting a new job, Rocky couldn’t help but wonder if Robert had come with him, or if Viktor had come by alone.

“Yo,” He said, “Bobby with you?” 

Viktor nods, pointing to the truck parked outside.

“Yes, he is in truck.” Viktor informs, Rocky nods. Heading outside to maybe...keep his word. Make things right with Robert.

Rocky steps outside of the restaurant, the cool air as uninviting as it always is. Rocky takes a sharp breath to calm himself down as he begins to stand in front of the door to the truck.

Assuming it’s locked, Rocky knocked on the door. Waiting for Robert to open it, if he even wanted to see him.

Robert looked outside of the window, and nods at the presence of Rocky. Funny how he previously thought Rocky wanted nothing to do with him, and there he was. Standing outside of the door of their truck, in the cold.

Robert opens the door, waving awkwardly as his father began to nod at him as a greeting.

“The door wasn’t locked.” Robert states, making room for his father to sit down next to him.

“How you doin’, Bobby?” Rocky questioned, as he begins to sit next to Robert. Closing the door behind him, “Why didn’t you go inside with Drago? Didn’t wanna say hi to your old man?” Rocky interrogated, Robert tried to laugh to take away some of the anxiety that his  _ half-joke  _ brought him.

“Nah, I just figured you were busy and uh thought I’d just stay in here.” Robert answered, earning a laugh from Rocky. 

Rocky began to lean against the car door, looking out the window.

“Bobby, y’know I can always make time for you.” Rocky reassured. Rocky didn’t care what it was he was doing. If Robert needed him for anything, there was no reason as to why he  _ wasn’t  _ going to be there for him.

“Can you?” Robert replies, he didn’t mean much but it. He just hasn’t been feeling like a top priority. It’s kinda selfish, and he has no clue as to why he feels… a certain way.

“Yeah! Yes, Bobby. Always.” Rocky had stated, he was always gonna be there. Robert was his blood, he’s supposed to be there for him.

“Thanks, pops.” Robert thanked, frankly quite dryly. At least it sounded that way, but Robert just wasn’t sure what else he could say. He appreciated the fact that Rocky mentioned that he’s flexible when it came to him.

“No problem, kid. I’m always gonna be when you need me.” Rocky promised. It made Robert feel a little bit safer. He hasn’t gone to Rocky for comfort or advice for… a long time. Maybe a little too long.

Robert nods, looking out of the windshield. Or at least, trying to. White. All he could see was white, it was real cold, and he didn’t want Rocky to have to go back out there.

Even if things were different, Robert still needed help. And if Rocky  _ claimed  _ he was always gonna be there for him, why not prove it?

“Pops, lemme ask you somethin’,” Robert announced, Rocky turned his head to fixate on face him, waiting for whatever it was he had to tell him. Or rather,  _ ask  _ him, “You ‘n’ Mom ever fight?”

It seemed stupid to ask, but they always seemed like a picture perfect couple. That was how the whole world saw it anyway. Adrian and Rocky were inseparable, it was hard to imagine them ever  _ fighting. _

“Yeah,” Rocky admitted, it was a little bit surprising for Robert to hear though, “Adrian and I never agreed on  _ everything _ . Does anyone really, though?” 

Supposedly, Rocky had a point. Though, it still wasn’t exactly what Robert was  _ looking  _ for. 

“I mean, yeah. But did you…ever fight  _ so  _ much to the point where you really  _ don’t  _ know how much longer you two were gonna last? It feels like that quite often, pops.” Robert ranted, though it gave Rocky a puzzled look.

“You talkin’ ‘bout me and your mother? There were moments where I felt like we needed some time to ourselves.” Rocky answered. Wasn’t what Robert was looking for, but it kinda helped him. In a way.

“Nah, I’m talkin’ ‘bout me and…Jewel,” Jewel, Rocky hasn’t heard much about her for awhile now that he thought about it, “I don’t really know what happened between us, pops. I don’t think we’ve gone a day without arguin’ with each other. It’s always about some stupid shit too. How she doesn’t wanna deal with Logan because she’s tired, the way she doesn’t like the way I do shit. It...gets to me sometimes. I dunno if I even see a point in  _ us _ still bein’ together. And yet I… I really don’t wanna lose her.” Robert rambled, he wasn’t finished. Rocky probably knew that much. As he knew Robert was one to rant for long periods of time.

“Lately, I know it hasn’t felt like it. But I love her, Pops. And I’m not sure what to do…” Robert finishes, giving Rocky some time to actually process everything his son had just told him. He wasn’t sure what he could  _ do  _ to make things better for Robert. But, he knew that there were a couple things that he could tell him to do. Depending on how he did it, Robert could fix things.

“Bobby, when was the last time you told her everythin’ you just told me?” Rocky interrogates, “You  _ ever  _ tell her this?”

Robert sits there for a little bit, and tries to think of  _ any  _ moment where that’s happened. But none...none at all. Not like he’d forget if it did.

“No, I don’t think so. No.” Robert responds.

“Then why don’t you start? Bring it up tonight, talk to her. She gotta know that she can communicate with you. Ain’t no love, without communication.” Rocky announced. He was right, there was no denying that. Would it work? Neither of them were sure? Was it worth a try? Why not?

“You sure this is gonna work?” Robert asked, still a little nervous about trying it out for himself. Rocky gave him reassuring nod, but he wasn’t too sure if it was gonna pan out for him either.

“Well. I dunno, Robert. That’s where  _ you  _ gotta see if it’ll work.” Rocky informed. Robert began to stare at the steering wheel, he wasn’t sure if Jewel was the type of person to be emotionally vulnerable like he was. But, he deeply cared about Jewel. And if she loved him, she’d talk to him.

“Thank you, pops.” Robert sheepishly thanked after realizing that he had spaced out for awhile. Rocky snickered at his awkwardness, it reminded him of Adrian. He sighs, as he begins to step out of the truck.

“No problem. I’m never too far, Bobby.” Rocky promises, as he closes the door to the truck.

Robert sat in the truck alone for quite some time, he never expected that conversation to be so  _ uplifting _ , but he’s glad he found the courage to reach out to his father for help.

Maybe, Rocky made some points. He should know all about that stuff, right? Made sense, it’s probably why he and Adrian lasted as long as they did. Robert just  _ really  _ hoped that this would work.

He doesn’t want to lose Jewel, he doesn’t want Logan growing up without a mother, maybe even a father. He could make it work… he was gonna have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter next chapter, also I really like how this still isn’t making sense 💞


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it takes me forever to do ANYTHING, i think it took me like an entire week to write this chapter but that’s entirely my fault because my attention span got weaker during quarantine and I keep playing video games instead of writing!
> 
> Also, I’m just now realizing that I killed Carl Weathers twice, that’s really funny.
> 
> Give me feedback on this chapter please ! I have mixed opinions on it. I’m happy I can kinda move on from this, but I don’t feel like the stabbing was fleshed out enough.
> 
> Even though this is the case, I really hope you enjoy the chapter anyways lmao. The next chapter won’t be a flashback. It’ll be something different.
> 
> Do I know what it is? No, but I’ll have fun with it.
> 
> I did not forget about my other fics, I think about them everyday 

_ The past week in America felt lonely for Ivan, not like it mattered all that much anyway. Ivan always seemed to feel like this. Even if he was focusing his time and his energy on other things, isolation was still there. No matter what he did. _

_ Ivan spent the week he was in America, usually alone. In his hotel room. If he wasn’t alone, he was with Ludmilla. Her presence made him feel uncomfortable, it made him feel as though she knew something that he didn’t. Was it wrong to feel this way about his own wife? Perhaps, it was. Especially if he’s hiding something. _

_ Ivan doesn’t talk much about boxing anymore, if he does, his wife or supervisors brought it up. It was never about him anyway. It would always be about Rocky, and how they were going to find a way to stop his title defense. _

_ Ivan really hoped that they couldn’t do anything about it, he watched Rocky train so hard for this title defense. They knew this was going to be his toughest title defense so far, it’d feel terrible to be the reason it went up in flames. _

_ “A lot is on your mind,” Ludmilla remarked in Russian, it didn’t sound like a question either. It sounded more like a statement, Ivan hated that. _

_ Ivan shakes his head, obviously lying. You could never tell by his facial expressions or the sound of his voice. Ludmilla could just tell. _

_ “So, what is it?” Ludmilla soon began to interrogate, she’s been asking a lot of questions this week. Ivan didn’t blame her, and yet it still made him uneasy. He shook his head again, standing up from their bed. Starting for the television. _

_ “Nothing,” Ivan insists, turning on the television, “I’m fine.” _

_ How inconvenient was it for Balboa the first thing the Russian saw on television. Mentally, Ivan rolled his eyes. On the verge of changing the channel. _

_ “No! Leave it.” Ludmilla commanded. Ivan, not being brave enough to disobey, complied.  _

_ Ivan sat back down on the bed, Ludmilla moving closer to him. For the most part, Ivan ignored her. And just began to observe everything he was seeing about Rocky. _

_ For many people, this was Rocky’s biggest title defense. But to Ivan, it felt a little deeper than that. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt way deeper than a title defense. Maybe, it was because he trained with Rocky, watched him grow, and now he was going to protect his name. _

_ “You must not like Balboa.” Ludmilla joked, he had always observed things to angrily. So it was hard to tell if he was angry or not. _

_ “I have no opinion on Balboa.” Which wasn’t true, he felt strongly about Rocky. So strongly, he couldn’t help but feel upset that they were serious about going through with this. _

_ They wanted fame, Ivan didn’t care for it. They wanted glory, Ivan didn’t care for it. He didn’t need it. _

_ “So, then you have no problem fighting him?” Ludmilla claimed, and Ivan winced. He did, a huge problem fighting him. If he got Rocky hurt, he’d never forgive himself for it. He knows this…  _

_ “I do not,” Ivan lied, “But I believe this next match is his last?” _

_ Ludmilla laughed, beginning to tilt her head as she gave Ivan a rather puzzled look. _

_ “And you believe that this stops us? Ivan, I don’t believe you are seeing how big you defeating Balboa will be for our country.” Ludmilla imagined while Ivan stayed silent. Because he didn’t want to say anything that made it sound like he knew what Rocky was like personally. _

_ “Perhaps, it will be big,” Ivan responds, unenthusiastically. Ludmilla could sense the lack of excitement, even if Ivan showed little to no emotion. Ivan seemed to be focused on the TV, focused on boxing, focused on Rocky. _

_ Ludmilla walked up to the TV, shutting it off. Ivan wasn’t sure why she did so, but he wasn’t frustrated. He needed it, anyway. _

_ “Perhaps, we should focus less on boxing,” Ludmilla recommended, as she climbed on top of her husband, “And focus on something...different.” _

_ “Different?” Ivan questioned, he was getting a little bit nervous. Ivan wasn’t completely pure, he thinks he knows what she meant by that. _

_ “Ivan,” Ludmilla sighed, “I want a child.” _

_ It was straightforward, supposedly, that was what Ivan saw in her. How she knew what she wanted, and didn’t let anybody stop her from getting what she wanted. _

_ “This soon?” Ivan raises a brow, he tries to loosen from Ludmilla’s grip, but she wouldn’t let go. And it wasn’t like Ivan was going to use all his strength to get her off, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. _

_ “Yes, Ivan,” Ludmilla affirmed, letting go of her grip, she sat on top of Ivan’s stomach, locking eyes with him. “Because, when you defeat Balboa. And you bring success to our country, I want our child to carry out your legacy.”  _

_ Was that all she cared about? Ivan was beginning to see less of himself, and more of fame, glory, and fortune Ludmilla was going after. Did she care about him anymore? _

_ “Are… you sure, Ludmilla?” Ivan asked, he needed to be sure that she was willing to keep this child, no matter what happened, he needed to know that this child would grow up with a mother. _

_ “Yes,” Ludmilla reassured, kissing Ivan tenderly, “I’m sure.” _

_ Perhaps, he should trust her. He should let go of whatever feeling was boiling at the bottom of his stomach, and he should trust her. He should… let go. _










_ Ivan woke up the morning after, slowly rising as the sun peeked in through the curtains. He sighs, pressing his head against the bed frame. He begins to remember what happened the previous night, he doesn’t give himself time to process it. Because he isn’t sure how to feel about it. Ivan gulps, looking to his right, Ludmilla is still asleep. Which made Ivan feel at peace a little bit. He doesn’t even remember who won the fight, Rocky’s last fight. Shit, he missed it. _

_ He wasn’t sure how to find out, more than likely from the paper. If he could read it without looking too strange. _

_ Ivan slowly gets out of bed, hoping that the size of his shadow wouldn’t be enough to wake Ludmilla up. Ivan clears his throat as he speedwalks to the bathroom, and he closes the door quietly. In a way, he regrets what went down the previous night. Not only did he miss the match, but he also really doesn’t know if he was ready for a child. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it, could he raise a child? Would he hurt it? Ivan hoped to god the last thing he’d ever do is hurt that child. He wasn’t even sure if Ludmilla was pregnant or not, all he knew was that there was a chance that Ivan Drago was going to be a father. _

_ Ivan lets out a long breath, as his back begins to stick to the cold wooden door. Ivan was completely naked, leaning against the door, trying to process the fact that he might be a dad. Though, what if everything goes wrong? What if she isn’t pregnant, and Ivan’s just thinking too fast. _

_ Ivan soon elects to get in the shower, maybe that’ll help him calm down a little bit. For an expensive hotel, these showers were loud. He’d be lucky if Ludmilla was still sleeping by the time he was finished. _

_ Ivan was in the shower for quite some time, it was almost as though he had drowned. He came to a point where he wasn’t even bathing, just staring at the wall in front of him. He wasn’t focused on Ludmilla anymore, now he was worried about how he was gonna get to Rocky.  _

_ Rocky, he almost forgot about that man for a little bit. Did he ever win the match? He’d probably have to watch the news to see who ended up winning that match. _

_ Ivan turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. Ivan forgot to put a towel on the floor before stepping in the shower, allowing water to drip from his body to the floor as he got out of the shower. _

_ He could hear the TV on from the bathroom, Ludmilla must have woken up. More than likely at the realization that Ivan must have woken up before she did. It was very rare for that to happen. Something must have been on his mind. _

_ Ivan came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth with a towel around his waist. Ivan began to glare at Ludmilla as they began to make eye contact with each other, but it wasn’t the same glare he gave to other boxers in the ring. It was similar but mild. _

_ “Good morning.” Ludmilla greeted, dryly. Not shifting out of her native language. Ivan didn’t feel like talking, but now he felt obligated to reply. And he could only hope it wouldn’t go any deeper than that. _

_ “Good morning,” Ivan responded, groggily. Even though he wasn’t even that tired, he just wanted to be left alone. _

_ The news was on, Ludmilla must have changed the channel while he went in the shower. If events didn’t already perfectly fall into place, Rocky was being spoken about. _

_ Holding spit and stale toothpaste in his mouth, Ivan’s attention began to shift towards the TV. Ludmilla noticed how quick his head turned at the mention of Rocky’s name, but acted as though she didn’t. _

_ Rocky ended up winning that fight, his final title defense, done, it was over with. It looked to be probably the toughest title defense in his life too. Ivan almost couldn’t help but envy Rocky.  _

_ Because, unlike Ivan, Rocky was free. There was no telling what he was going to go from here, Ivan hasn’t known him for all that long. But, if Rocky is done with boxing, what does that mean for Ivan? _

_ Rocky and Apollo kept him going for a little while longer, so this all felt weird. It would feel strange for Rocky to just...leave. For Rocky to just leave him. _

_ “He says this is his final match,” Ludmilla remarked. Ivan already knew that, but it wasn’t the only reason he decided to stay completely silent. He walks into the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste and spit, before coming back out. Nervous about where the conversation was beginning to go. _

_ “Are we going to challenge him?” Ludmilla asks as though he expects Ivan to say yes, but even she can see that something’s not quite right. Ivan feels different, “Or have we wasted our time?” _

_ “I do not know what you want me to say, my love.” Ivan sighed, staring at the window now. Ludmilla wasn’t sure how to add to that for a little bit, so she decided to stare out the window with him. Wasn’t like Ivan could say much of anything, anyway. _

_ “Tell me what you want to do.” Ludmilla encouraged. That sounded off, they both knew that it didn’t matter what it was that Ivan wanted to do, because anything he said wouldn’t have made much of an impact. Nothing he said would ever go. _

_ “I do nothing I want to do. I only do what I need.” Ivan responded. Ludmilla huffs, looking back at the TV. They were still talking about Rocky, the thought of challenging Rocky still lingered in her mind. But, maybe it won’t be as direct as she originally thought. _

_ “How are you so dense, Ivan.” Ludmilla wondered. Ivan didn’t even feel a need to respond to that, it was almost as though he expected it. Ludmilla saying things like that to him felt so normal at this point. Ivan never really reacted to it then, now it seemed as though it was an everyday thing. _

_ They both don’t say much to each other for a couple of hours, they don’t even exchange small talk. They silently sit on opposite sides of the room, letting the TV make noise to make up for the lack of conversation. _

_ Ivan needed to get out, feeling the urge to go on another one of his ‘walks’. There was no telling where Rocky was going to be. Ivan couldn’t call him either. At a place like this, it was hard to contact Rocky without someone noticing. But he knew the hotel and Rocky’s home was going to be a long drive. _

_ Ivan began to start putting on some proper clothing, changing out of the shorts he originally had on and replacing them with dress pants, putting a black shirt over his tank top. _

_ Ludmilla noticed the change in wardrobe, it made her think a little bit deeper, where exactly does Ivan go when he ‘walks’? Was there a reason why he got home so late most times? _

_ “Where are you going?” Ludmilla observed just as Ivan was about to leave, Ivan halted. Not totally dead in his tracks, but he stopped so that he could answer her. _

_ “To train,” Ivan answered, even though that was far from the truth, “I will be back late.” _

_ Ivan walks out of the hotel room, closing the door without a second glance. He felt as though he had more freedom than he did when he was trapped in that hotel room with Ludmilla. _

_ He’s not sure how to get anywhere, he’s also not sure if Rocky would be home or not. He remembered that Rocky gave him his number at one point, it was sitting somewhere in the pocket of the same pants he was wearing. If he found a telephone pole somewhere discreet enough, maybe he could contact Rocky. _

_ He wonders what compelled Ludmilla to book a room on the highest floor as he begins to go down the steps.  _

_ If he escapes through the emergency exit, maybe he won’t be seen as easily. But even that sounded ridiculous, given how tall this man was. _

_ All he was hoping to have was a few quarters in his pocket. He started taking quarters from Ludmilla and his supervisors a little while ago. Thinking it would be useful one day. For whatever reason, they seemed to hold on to American quarters but that was probably because they were given to them.  _

_ Hopping off the last step, Ivan opens the emergency exit door. That introduced him to the back of the hotel. Ivan began to look up to the hotel, suddenly feeling shorter than he actually was.  _

_ He began to start walking, the street wasn’t as busy as it normally was. Ivan also wasn’t that popular in the United States, the chances of people noticing him in public were very low. _

_ He walked for a while, it felt as though telephone poles were scarce around here. But after a bit of walking, and just a few interactions, he found one. _

_ Ivan began to pop a few quarters into the telephone, he had enough quarters for about 2 or 3 minutes. It was more than enough time, really. But, Rocky talked a lot. He figured the extra time could prove to be useful. _

_ Digging into his pocket to get Rocky’s number, he begins to pick up the phone. Putting the smudged piece of paper in front of him. Yet, somehow he’s still able to read it. _

_ He dials the number, not really doing much aside from looking down at his messed up sneakers. Listening to the sound of the phone dialing. For a minute, Ivan really didn’t think that Rocky was going to pick up the phone. Perhaps, he was busy doing other things. Or maybe Rocky had just forgotten about him. _

_ Ivan shook his head, the phone hadn’t been dialing for that long but Ivan was already considering hanging up. Ivan began to let out a sigh, reaching to hang up the phone but before he could get the phone off of his ear he could hear somebody pick up the phone from the other end. _

_ “Yo.” Rocky greeted, not really knowing who was on the other end. He wasn’t expecting calls from anyone that day. He felt as though he needed some downtime but he figured this was just Apollo or something along the lines of his retirement. _

_ “Balboa,” Ivan muttered over the phone, his Russian accent was so recognizable, Rocky picked up on it immediately, he was wondering when he’d hear from Ivan again. It’s been… he wasn’t sure. But, it’s been a little bit. _

_ “Ivan?” Rocky called out, “Is that you? Yo, where’ve you been?!” _

_ Ivan started to look around, he didn’t really know. He still wasn’t too sure how to get around. The only way he got around was through Rocky, Apollo, or Ludmilla. He started to observe people walking up and down the street, he got occasional looks from people but that might’ve been because of his height. _

_ “In hotel room,” Ivan reported, it felt strange for him to start speaking in English again. “Waiting for you.” _

_ And not for the reason they both may have thought, Ivan, didn’t want to fight Rocky. Hopefully, he would never have to. _

_ “Yo, I’m not sure if you saw the fight last night. But, I won!” Rocky howled, proudly. Ivan began to nod over the phone, it wasn't like Rocky could see him nod. It was just something he did when responding to almost anyone. _

_ “I saw,” Ivan announced, sounding less impressed with Rocky than he actually was, “You did well.” _

_ “Thank you, I appreciate that comin’ from you. This… I dunno what to call you. What are you?” Rocky interrogated, jokingly. _

_ “Human?” Ivan replied. he didn’t catch on to the joke right away. Which made sense. It really wasn’t that… funny. _

_ “Okay, keep your secrets,” Rocky said, awkwardly. As he knew that Ivan didn’t really catch on to the joke right away. Maybe, Ivan wasn’t necessarily a joking guy. Maybe, Ivan’s just not around people like Rocky enough to pick up on things like that. _

_ “Balboa, can you help?” Ivan wondered, but he hated asking for favors. Favors were always an inconvenience, even if the person being asked didn’t exactly show it.  _

_ “Yeah, what’s up? What I gotta do for you?” Rocky questioned. _

_ Ivan began to swallow his saliva, he’s not sure how much time he has left. He has maybe a minute left? Maybe two minutes left? The Russian wasn’t sure. _

_ “I need you to come get me.” _

_ ————————————— _

_ Ivan slowly began to regret agreeing to come to this. Even if the only reason why Ivan had agreed to show up was to celebrate Rocky’s final match, even he could admit that he didn’t exactly think this whole situation through. _

_ Ivan failed to think about the fact that himself and crowds were not a good mix, he also never thought about the fact that he could get caught. For all he knew, someone he worked with was right here at this party with him. _

_ Was this even a ‘party’? Because Christ. Ivan’s never been in a place with so many people before, the smell of sweat and alcohol plagued his nostrils. It was a damn good thing Rocky wasn’t stupid enough to have this take place in a building. _

_ Rocky and Apollo were lost in the crowd, somewhere. Giving autographs to fans, getting rowdy, being noticed. _

_ While Ivan stayed at the perimeter… also getting noticed. Not only was Ivan unusually tall, but some of the fights he had in America also raised his popularity only by a little bit. He was nowhere near the level of fame as Rocky or Apollo in America. _

_ Not just yet. _

_ Ivan refrained from answering most of any questions he got. Always dodging a question that touches on something private by acting like his English wasn’t ‘good’. _

_ His English was decent. Decent enough to have a conversation with Ivan, Rocky, and Apollo have done it a couple times. _

_ But he decided to separate himself from the crowd completely, standing on top of steps that led to whatever fancy hotel or building this was.  _

_ Ivan couldn’t really decide what was louder, the crowd, or the music he was far too unfamiliar with. As the night went on, the crowd didn’t die out. Actually, it grew. And Ivan was debating on whether or not he should leave the party or just wait until this was all over. _

_ But, before Ivan could even move. Apollo popped up from behind him, suddenly. And it made Ivan jump out his soul. _

_ That… was probably one of the only times Ivan could recall being startled. _

_ “Whoa,” Apollo alerted, backing up when Ivan got into his boxer’s instinct stance, “Did I scare you, big guy?” _

_ Apollo had said that with such a...menacing intent. It wasn’t far out of his character, he messed with Rocky all the time. And he wasn’t intending on treating Ivan any different. It was just… the price you paid being friends with Apollo Creed. _

_ “I…” Ivan choked, struggling to even get a word out. Apollo scared him, there was no way to deny that. So Ivan wasn’t going to. All he did was clear his throat, also dusting himself off. _

_ “Don’t even worry ‘bout it, happens to the best of us.” Apollo snorted, escorting Ivan to the crowd, “Join us, pal. You look like you need a little more excitement in your life.” _

_ Ivan nodded, there wasn’t any use in fighting back. They were already approaching the crowd, and Ivan was too flustered to say anything back. So, he elected to go with the flow.  _

_ They’d gotten lost in the crowd as well, they couldn’t find Rocky. Rocky must have been really deep in the crowd if not even Apollo could find him. _

_ Apollo and Ivan elected to step out of the crowd, staying by each other. Because, hell. They were both tired, and they both just wanted Rocky to give his speech so that they could leave. _

_ Ivan just began to stand around, drifting off into god knows where. For the most part, he’s pretty much comfortable until… he’s shoved, intentionally. Back into the crowd, causing most of everyone to stop what they were doing. _

_ “Yo, you that Russian fighter everyone has been goin’ crazy about?” The thug interrogated. _

_ Everyone? _

_ Ivan stepped back a little bit, more out of confusion than fear. Ivan shot a look at the thug, one that could be read as cocky. When in actuality, he was just confused as to why this American was trying to pick a fight with him. _

_ Ivan raised an eyebrow, raising his hands up. But he never responded to the question he was asked. _

_ “So, what? You’re too big and bad to answer my question?” He interrogated, and Ivan looked around to see if anyone he was familiar with was here to help Ivan get out of this situation.  _

_ As crazy as it may sound, Ivan never wanted to hurt the American. _

_ “You wanna know what I’m tired of?” The American began to rant, and Ivan was beginning to question if coming here was the best decision, “People like you, trying to invade American sports! Like what we’ve got is yours to take!” _

_ This wasn’t good, and Ivan wasn’t sure what to do aside from taking in everything this patriotic boxing fan was saying. At least, trying to. _

_ Apollo seemed to have popped in just as Ivan needed him, Rocky wasn’t too far behind him. Ivan wasn’t sure if he should move or not. But, if he attacked the American, he would look like the aggressor. _

_ Rocky and Apollo had gotten in front of Ivan, almost as though they were Ivan’s guardian angels. Thousands of eyes were on the three of them at once. Usually, that’s not a problem. But, for a situation like this, it’s a little different. _

_ “Yo, is there a problem here?” Rocky interrogated, he couldn’t make much of the situation. Just a round, patriotic, American trying to pick a fight with a tall, frankly a bit scary, Russian. Rocky didn’t necessarily appreciate the cold war taking place. _

_ “Yeah, actually. There is a problem, we’ve got a Russian  _ **_punk_ ** _ celebrating our celebration!” He replied, almost the entire crowd went silent. Rocky furrowed his brows, not appreciating the way this man was trying to treat Ivan. Though, Ivan was used to this. It happened almost every day after he got a bit of media coverage. People were hostile towards him all the time, it seemed. Maybe it was a form of intimidation. _

_ “Whoa. I don’t appreciate the way you’re talkin’ about my friend here. If you gotta problem with him bein’ here, you can leave. He ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Rocky defended, lifting a brow before slowly stepping back. _

_ “I’m not goin’ anywhere. if anybody’s goin’ anywhere it’s him!” He declared, and the crowd said not a word. As they observed the situation unfold. Wasn’t too long before Apollo stepped in as well. _

_ “Hey,” Apollo growled, he started to get in the man’s face, Rocky was going to pull him back but Apollo had already gotten started, “We all came to have a good time. Now, if you’ve got a problem with a man who can beat you to the ground like that, leave.”  _

_ The snap from Apollo’s fingers could be heard from a mile away, Ivan missed the sound of the crowd screaming. It took away… the edge. _

_ “Are you threatening me, Creed?” The man questioned, now he was in Apollo’s face. Rocky understood that something needed to be done before it escalated to the point of no return. _

_ “Apollo, don’t! Get back over here, I’ll deal with him!” Rocky called out, Apollo only turned his head, leaving his torso exposed. _

_ “You better stay right there! I ain’t gonna let this punk ruin your-“ _

_ Apollo didn’t finish, because he couldn’t finish, he was stopped. _

_ Metal. _

_ Cold, sharp, metal, going through his stomach. The crowd froze, Rocky froze, Ivan froze, and all Apollo could do was stare at his knife wound, in shock. _

_ Not even the man could believe what he had just done. He had just stabbed somebody, with a pocket knife. He just stabbed Apollo Creed. _

_ Shit. _

_ Apollo dropped to the floor, but it didn’t matter much now. People had already started to run around, which was understandable, they all just witnessed a murder take place. _

_ “Apollo!” Rocky yelled, so loud, it felt as though his throat was bleeding. The American wasn’t sure what to do, so he began to start running from the crowd. But he didn’t get too far before he was taken down by someone in the crowd. _

_ Apollo kept his hand on the wound, the knife was never removed. It sat in his gut, Apollo did all he could to focus on his breathing, but it was hard. _

_ It was hard when he was bleeding out, firmly believing that he wouldn’t make it out of here. Rocky kept screaming for help, most of everyone was just looking or leaving the scene. But, Ivan. _

_ He was clueless as to what he should do. _

_ What should he do? He was no expert, he had no idea how to help someone who was bleeding out. And from the looks of it, Rocky didn’t either.  _

_ “Apollo, you’ll be okay. Helps on the way.” Rocky reassured, and yet he didn’t even know if he was telling the truth or not. _

_ Apollo shook his head, even he knew that he probably wouldn’t last. Rocky kept fighting him. He needed to believe that Apollo would be okay. Even though Apollo and Ivan knew that was the opposite. _

_ “Apollo, stop talkin’ like that! Please, you’ll make it!” Rocky cried, and it sounded more like a desperate cry than reassurance. _

_ “Rocky, I’m… I won’t.” Apollo informed, and it got harder to breathe. It was taking a lot for him to even talk. Help seemed to be on the way, though it may or may not be too late. _

_ “Listen to me, both of you…” Apollo instructed “Listen, Rocky. I’m sorry for ruining your night I…” Apollo apologizes, and he coughs. Finding it harder to breathe. Was Ivan supposed to keep holding him? He wasn’t sure if he could do it. He…  _

_ “Apollo. Apollo, you ain’t ruin nothin’. I’m gonna get you home. Just…” Rocky only began to get emotional, and Ivan began to feel terrible about doing… nothing, “Hang in there for me.” _

_ “It’s not gonna happen, Rocky,” Apollo reminds, trying to find breath. This doesn’t feel real, why wouldn’t anybody help them? “Rock, please.” _

_ Apollo could barely talk, he could barely breathe, Rocky was on the verge of tears, and Ivan remained frozen. Questioning as to why he wasn’t doing anything. He felt  _ **_everything_ ** _ and could do  _ **_nothing._ **

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he’s dead.
> 
> I also have a discord server if you wanted to like tell me to hurry up 
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZHngpKB


End file.
